Annabeth Chase and the Lost Legend
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: After helping her best friend defeat Kronos, Annabeth Chase gets a quest from Rachel (the new Oracle) concerning a legend that went missing centuries back. Remembering the old stories of a legendary demigod, Annabeth sets off on a journey. Alone. "Beware Daughter of Wisdom, for he shall be your downfall..." I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. This Is The Start Of Something

This Is The Start...Of Something...

It has been six months since Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and the child of the Great Prophecy, had defeated Kronos with the help and sacrifice from one of her best friends, Luke. Six months of peace, only to be broken by Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the newly appointed Oracle of Delphi.

It started out as any other day, which should have been a clue that the end of the world had started. But, really? Things like this should have been obvious to the demigods now seeing as they went through a war! The last time Kronos was defeated-Ahem, the writer is deeply sorry for the delay in the story. She is off in her own world and thinking of food. Please accept this line break that plays classical music to calm your confusion and/or anger and frustration.

 **~Line breaks that plays Beethoven~**

Now back to the main reason you are here.

The day was an ordinary day at Camp Half-Blood, just a normal lunch. Everyone laughing and telling stories or jokes. Mainly jokes.

And the reader's perspective turns to the table that the Heroine of Olympus, Thalia Grace, sits at. She hates calling it her father's table, seeing as he only wanted her when he needed help with fighting a battle.

When it seemed that the Great Prophecy couldn't wait anymore, he revived her by sending out a quest to get the golden fleece. That was last Summer, her birthday (and the day the Great Prophecy was fulfilled) had been in December, which meant she only had a few months to prepare for war.

Four years before all that happened, a Son of Ares came to camp. He was given a quest to find and give back Hades' Helm of Darkness and Thalia's father's Master Bolt, taking Grover and Annabeth with him. He succeeded.

A year after that, he went off on his own to find and kill Luke, Son of Hermes, who had turned against Olympus. The Son of Ares came back to camp on the verge of death. He failed.

A few months later, he went off with Annabeth to help Grover to retrieve two demigods. He succeeded, but lost Annabeth along the way. Only reason he lived was because of the Hunters of Artemis.

He then went on a quest with the lieutenant of Artemis, Bianca Di Angelo (one of the demigods that was rescued and became a part of the hunt) a random camper, Grover, and the Son of Ares.

In the end, Bianca and the Son of Ares died on the quest. He died, but the quest succeeded in saving both Annabeth and Artemis.

After that, the battle against Kronos started (with a battle that happened involving the Labyrinth) only finishing when Thalia (with the help of Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades and Bianca's brother) defeated Luke who was the host of Kronos.

That was last December.

Now, the camp thought that the next Great Prophecy Rachel had spoken after the war with Kronos wouldn't happened in this generation, they were wrong.

Suddenly the whole dining pavilion went silent, staring at the green smoke surrounding Rachel in shock. Rachel, in all of her Oracle glory, turned to Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and spoke.

" _Child of Wisdom shall journey alone_

 _Reaching the land beyond the gods_

 _In search of the one who helped in the first war_

 _The lost legend shall be found_

 _Beware Child of Wisdom_

 _For he shall be your downfall..._ "

The smoke retreated and Rachel collapsed, two demigods quickly caught her before setting her down gently.

Everyone stared at Annabeth in shock.

Annabeth was more in shock, the stories of the lost legend is true...and she was going to meet him.

 **Well, that turned out to be something...strange? I don't know anymore! This was fun to write, but even I'm confused.**

 **Tell me what you think. The more positive feedback, the more I update.**

 **This will be a funny and laidback story. It will also go into HOO. I changed a lot of the Titan War, but the main idea is still there. I will add more details of those years into later chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my insanity! This is great to publish on Friday the Thirteenth! XD**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Cause You're A Head Full Of Thoughts!

'Cause You're A Head Full Of Thoughts!

Annabeth had heard of the legend. Of course she had. It was a bedtime story that the head counselor of the Athena Cabin had told to the younger campers when Annabeth first came to camp.

It told of a demigod who were favored by the gods. He was trained and raised up on Olympus by the best. He had been taught and blessed by most of the Olympian Goddesses. That, in itself, was an accomplishment.

He had saved Olympus multiple times in the old times. He was even said to be born before half of the Olympian counsel, he was one of the first demigods born. He paved the way for all the other famous demigods.

He was the first, for everything. He was offered godhood, but requested for partial immorality instead. He hasn't died, though the legends say he disappeared. Never to be seen again. The gods don't even know where he is...

Then and there, it hit Annabeth, forcing her to stop in her tracks on the way to the Big House for a meeting. Thalia looked back at her in concern.

No one knew when or even where he had disappeared to, Annabeth knew. The prophecy said 'land beyond the gods', he was in Alaska...

"Annabeth!" Thalia's bright blue eyes snapped her out of her thoughts.

Annabeth blinked, looking a little dazed from how fast her thoughts were (and how fast they hit a brick wall named Thals...). "Sorry, Thals. I just-" Annabeth smiled before looking conflicted. "I have to go alone and..." She whispers, mostly to herself. "I actually get to meet him...I always wished I would find him and-" She looked Thalia in the eye, serious (Sirius...because why not...) on her features. "I had childish dreams that I would one day bring him here to camp, and he would train us like he was trained. Plus-" Annabeth by that time was rambling.

Thalia gripped her shoulders, stopping her words. "Whoa, Annie, slow down!"

Annabeth glared, shoved the hands off her shoulders, and push past Thals, heading straight for the Big House. "Don't call me Annie! Now, hurry up! We're late!" She called out over her shoulder, and ran to the meeting.

Thalia grumbled under her breath about little sisters who is physical older than her now, before running after said "little" sister.

 **~Hello! I am a time skip. My name is Roboto. I will play some dance music while you wait for the rest fo the story! *Plays awful and awkward music for thirty years before the writer notices* OH! Oops, neglected another book! XD Anywho, onto the story!~**

All the head counselors of each cabin (even the minor gods, thanks to Thalia) sat around the ping pong table, all talking and arguing about the prophecy. A select few (you can't count Clovis when he's sleeping...) were thinking to themselves quietly.

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world..._ Annabeth blinked at the random thought and scowled herself, almost missing Chiron's voice.

"Enough!" Chiron spoke sternly, not even raising his voice too much though it still had its intended effect. The leaders stopped what they were doing (except Clovis, he started drooling onto his pillow he had brought...), looking to Chiron waiting for him to speak.

Chiron looked around, nodding his head in approval. He turned to Annabeth, a strange and unfamiliar glint in his eyes. "Do you accept this quest, Child?" Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but Chiron continued. "You don't have to accept if you don't want to." He finished.

Thalia looked confused, looking between Chiron and Annabeth. "What do you mean she doesn't have to accept if she doesn't want to, Chiron? It was a prophecy, you can't avoid those."

Annabeth was thinking of the same thing, studying Chiron's face as it seemed to have aged several decades. His white tail flickered nervously.

"And why isn't Mr. D here?" Will Solace, Son of Apollo, added. Come to think of it, everything seemed to have changed since the prophecy was issued. The sun lost its brightness, the lake became restless, the sky; cloudy and dark. Not to mention, the grass, trees, and atmosphere had become dark and gloomy.

Nothing like this had happened. Not on this big of a scale, and the leaders of Camp Half-Blood were nervous and fearful.

Chiron looked more nervous and distraught. Taking a deep breath, he asked a simple question.

"What have you heard of the legends of the 'Lost Legend'?"

The underlining tone, chilled everyone to the bone.

' _What does he mean by that...?_ '

 **You know what I noticed? The names of the chapters are almost song lyrics and titles...Well, there goes my sanity again.**

 **Along with all of yours, seeing how many actually like this book. It's so...I have no words. Carry on. Ugh! Another song title! *Bangs head on laptop keyboard and groans***

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Somebody That He Used To know

Somebody That He Used To know

Chiron was freaking Annabeth out. He always seem wise and nice towards anyone he sees as his students, but he knew the Lost Legend...and he treated the situation as if THE hero of the legend is...bad...

Annabeth finally lost her patience as the room was silent for minutes after Chiron's last statement. "Chiron, can you please get on with it?" She asked, frustrated and a little frightened that the stories of the Lost Legend were wrong.

Chiron looked saddened, but mostly, grave. "It happened long ago, back when the gods first started having kids, and before the war with Mother Earth..."

 _Back into the past, where the heroes grew_

 _Back before the legendary heroes rose to fame_

 _There was one who passed them all_

 _His story never really told_

 _For the gods were-*Clears throat* Should I go back to the story now...?_

 _Maybe I should..._

 _...or should I...*Evil crackles of laughter sounded*_

 _Carry on with the story._

 _The children of Kronos were still children. Yes, years have passed, but they still were trying to figure it all out. They made mistakes. Plenty of mistakes. One certain mistake lead to another..._

 _Back in those days, there weren't any set rules or laws yet. Those rules and laws came to be due to a certain "hero."_

 _One of the children of Kronos had sired a child with a mortal women, and the mother was killed when Zeus "accidently" threw a fit and his Master Bolt. The child at the time wasn't even two yet._

 _The godly father, upset with what happened to his lover, hid the baby in their own domain. The child grew up being trained by his father and his subjects._

 _He quickly went around Greece and destroyed monster after monster. He gained title after title. He even managed to gain access to the camp belonging to the Hunters of Artemis, he did help Artemis form the group after all._

 _He was sixteen when the war against Gaea took place. It was months of planning and battles._

 _The child was a major part of everything. He had such a major role that he was one to find out the weakness of the giants. Gaea rose up after he had destroyed a lot of his children, and something happened-_

"That's it?" Drew asked. Chiron gave her a look.

"Yeah, we already knew all that. Tell us something we don't." Clarisse demanded, crossing her arms.

Chiron aged a few decades before their eyes. "He went to confront Gaea. Something happened between them, they seemed to have merged. Hundreds of demigods died at his hand. Nearly all of them, killed and slaughtered. More deaths than any monster could have done." He looked right at Annabeth. "You were given the prophecy, do you still wish to go on a quest to find him?"

Annabeth's head told her to not go, but she had a gut instinct saying there was something more to the story. She had learned early on that a demigod's gut instinct shouldn't be ignored. She was scared, sure, but...her mind made itself up **(Haha, you get it?)** , she wanted to know more. Annabeth really just wanted to meet him, and to see if the stories are true.

Looking straight at Chiron, she replied. "Yes, I want to do the quest."

"Are you sure, Annie?" Thalia asked, concerned for the one she sees as her sister.

"Yes, and don't call me Annie!" Annabeth glared at Thalia and all those who snickered.

A sudden thought hit her. "But...how do I even know where to start?" Annabeth asked, looking a little stressed about the solo quest. She had been on a quest before, but this...this was different. So much different.

"Didn't the prophecy mention a 'land beyond the gods...'?" Conner asked, even more confused than he was at the beginning of the meeting.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "It said ' _Child of Wisdom shall journey alone, Reaching the land beyond the gods_ '. Meaning-"

"Meeting, it will be the final destination, not the starting." Travis continued, unaffected by the strange looks.

Connor blinked. "So, Annabeth has to start the quest somewhere that isn't the ending, like Vegas." He looked proud at the end of his sentence.

Travis looked at his brother strangely.

Connor shrugged. "Everyone meets everyone in Vegas..."

Chiron shook his head softly, turning his attention back to Annabeth. "If you wish to go, remember what I have said. Tomorrow you will start your quest, no help from anyone. I will give some things to help you start off, but the rest will be up to you. You will decide where you wish to go for the quest in the meantime. Dismissed."

 **Well, that wasn't as funny and lighthearted as the previous chapters, but next one should be purely humor.**

 **Sorry for the wait, I was doing other things. Someone had asked if this would be Percabeth, and the answer is I don't know. This is just plain boredom and humor from my insane mind.**

 **What do you think? Percabeth or no?**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: January 21, 2017.**


	4. Annabeth In Vegas (Real Title Inside)

She's Off To See The Legend, The Lost Legend The Somehow Killed Everyone

Annabeth really did start in Vegas. Why? Because something was calling her there...or in that general area of Nevada and California.

Annabeth sighed as she got off of the bus, tired from the long flight and the uncomfortable bus ride.

Why did everything that the Stolls come up with always lead to someone being uncomfortable?

Maybe she shouldn't take advice from the two sons of Hermes. Annabeth mentally shrugged, lifting her backpack back onto her back...well, that wasn't intentional...

Annabeth shook her head. Stupid ADD.

ANYWAY, it seems this whole trip was just a wild goose chase. Ugh, now she's turning into the Stolls. _Fantastic_.

She looked around to establish what she's going to do next. She closed her eyes as the bus driver closed the doors and drove away.

This was it. No turning back now. Annabeth took a deep breath, praying to her mother. ' _Mom, please help me find the Lost Legend. I know that Chiron was hesitate to letting me go find him, but I can't fight a prophecy...I need your help.'_

Opening her eyes with a sigh, Annabeth took a moment to look around at her surroundings. She was dropped off a few feet in front of the Los Vegas sign, the buildings seemed to over tower her. It wasn't like she wasn't here before, but there was one building that caught her eye.

It was a small, run down place with neon signs in the dirty windows. The whole place was a mix between wood and stone, and not in a good way. It looked like the stone was falling and the wood was keeping the place up. Even then the wood was rotting and split too much for it to make a difference.

How was a building like this here? Intrigued, Annabeth walked forward. She wasn't prepared for the building to caught fire and explode. Falling apart was more reasonable. Flames bursting out of the place with screams of pain and terror filling the air? That was not something Annabeth thought would happen.

Stumbling backwards, she gasped in shock. What was even happening anymore? And was that gold dust? Her eyes widened even more, the building was full of monsters according to the amount of dust that spilled out.

Annabeth didn't know what to do in a situation like this. What made the monsters-

The screams and all noises, even the flames, disappeared. The world was make to how it always sounded like, no screams of monster pain to be heard. That sounded more clever to Annabeth.

The building collapsing brought Annabeth out of her head. What was this, a book? Because standing in the dust was a tall male, he looked about a year or two older than Annabeth. Was this the heroic man that she would fall in love with? If Annabeth was like some of the Aphrodite kids then she wouldn't have said/thought that so sarcastically.

In true book fashion, the boy (you know, the one who just destroyed a whole monster's nest? Yeah, that one) glanced up, staring into Annabeth's soul. She froze at the feeling that his eyes gave off.

He started running at her, fast. The sound of police sirens was the last thing that she heard.

 **MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: August 20, 2017.**


	5. How Did I Get Here? The End

How Did I Get Here? The End.

Annabeth's vision cleared when she hit the ground. Her back landed painfully, knocking the air out of her lungs. She was not expecting to fall on grass instead of the pavement she was just standing on. Still gasping for air, Annabeth forced herself off the ground.

Annabeth stood tall after a few more minutes, hearing the traffic for the first time. She wasn't in Vegas anymore, that's for sure. Too many hills.

"What? You don't recognize the outside of your camp?" Annabeth jumped, hearing the new voice. She stared at the one who brought her there in confusion. He had black hair that looked as if he runs his hand through it consistently, eyes an icy blue with traces of sea-green as if ice had took away his original color, and he wore long pants and a flannel as if he was always in cold weather. He looked only a few years older than Annabeth.

Annabeth took another look around, realizing she was in San Francisco. Why was he thinking camp was here?

He saw her confused and surprised expression, he frowned. "You're Greek, aren't you?"

Annabeth was too overwhelmed to realize what was happening. "Who are you?"

He tilted his head to the side, staring at her like a confused puppy would. "Perseus. You?"

"Annabeth. I thought that you were dead."

He looked more confused, and there was a hint of anger in his eyes. "Why do you think that?"

"You're Perseus, Son of Zeus, aren't you?"

He scoffed, turning away from Annabeth, trying to keep calm. "No, I'm not. Good bye, Child of Athena."

"Wait! How am I getting back to Camp?!" She shouted, moving towards his retreating form.

He didn't look back when he answered. "That's for you to decide." He disappeared completely. No warning, just disappeared.

"Okay, what now?" Annabeth mumbled to herself, trying to grip the severity of the situation. Her dad lives around here, she could always-no, there was something else that she needed to do. There was something missing in this situation. The question is; what was it?

Annabeth didn't realize the ground underneath her gave way until she was falling. She screamed before her vision went black.

What's wrong with this prophecy!

* * *

 **I know this is extremely short, but I didn't know what else to do with it. I think that the last chapter and this chapter are more of filler chapters, because the next chapter with be about-well, if you read the series you should know where Annabeth is headed.**

 **Thank you so much to those who have supported this book, it was a random idea I had last year. That makes it seem like I am bad updating, which I am. I apologize, I had my birthday happen, my graduation party the next day, had two days to pack to go to a water resort (where I was in charge of a room of girls), and I just finished another book of mine while I'm trying to get back in updating my books on a regular schedule.**

 **nihal27: I updated! I am sorry for not updating sooner (look above for my excuses). I will try to update at least once a week from now on. Thank you so much for your support!**

 **adityasharma1 .2528: I am so sorry about the last cliffhanger (and this one too), like I said above, these feel more like filler chapters for the main storyline, that and I wanted Annabeth to suffer a little. I actually made my readers suffer as well...oops...? XD**

 **Enough about me, I hope you have enjoyed the book so far!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: September 5, 2017.**


	6. I'm Off To See The-Who?

I'm Off To See The-Who?

When Annabeth could see again, she fell into a river.

She cursed her luck as the cold water rushed over her. It wasn't too deep to drown her, sitting up she quickly realizes that it was only a few feet deep. That still doesn't mean that she wouldn't drown if she laid down or get knocked over while sitting down.

Potentially drowning isn't a normal everyday demigod life-threatening situation. Annabeth wanted to remind everyone of that. She didn't know what to do in this situation.

It seemed her mother sent help or someone was around when she had first fallen into the water, because the next thing her mind registered was someone dragging her out of the water.

She sputtered and gasped on the water that managed to get into her lungs, she didn't notice that a whole camp of demigods came up to her until the murmuring questions picked up.

Still coughing, Annabeth looked up to see a crowd of kids and teens holding different kinds of weapons, like...Camp Half-Blood?

No, Annabeth thought to herself, she wasn't in New York. Plus they wouldn't point their weapons at her if she was in Long Island. No, Annabeth was somewhere else.

"You okay?" A teen who honestly looked like a baby Chinese man asked, crouching down next to her. Annabeth faintly heard him say something about getting a Praetor? Shaking her thoughts away, she focused on what was happening.

"Where am I?" She asked instead, fully aware of the looks the others gave her. They were waiting to see if she would attack them, and come to think of it, Annabeth must of lost her backpack before she had fallen into the river.

Sitting up more, Annabeth tried to look around more, only to find that the circle of armed teens around her blocked her view.

"You don't know where you are?" The fifteen year old looked confused. A girl a little younger than him stepped towards, whispering that the Praetors were coming? Okay, what was going on?

Annabeth was starting to get annoyed, not only is she not getting answered but she had traveled to the other side of the country to find the Lost Legend. The only reason she needs to find him is because-

Because why? The prophecy said so? Because she wants to hear his story from the legend himself? Because of a new unseen war?

There was no reason for her to have gone all the way here. She would never find him, she may be a child of Athena, but she wasn't the smartest. She had heard stories of other children of Athena trying to find the Lost Legend.

The son of Zeus, everyone thinks. The story isn't clear on which big three the child is of, but many believe it was Zeus as he is the most powerful. That is one of the versions anyway. Annabeth didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Sorry about Frank, he's just trying to help. I'm Hazel, what's your name?" The girl that had whispered to the newly named Frank said, snapping Annabeth back to reality.

Before Annabeth could reply, the crowd parted, letting three other teens through. Frank and Hazel stood up, stepping away from Annabeth to let the three newcomers to see her.

Annabeth figured they were the praetors, but seeing the second boy, Annabeth had to guess that he wasn't one.

A praetor was a leader of Rome? Annabeth figured that it was a high up position, and the scrawny blond boy wasn't a leader. He had that untrustworthy vibe to him. Annabeth made a note to stay away from him as much as possible.

"What is going-"

"I-I know you." Annabeth said, pointing to the girl who just entered the circle of the crowd with two other teenage boys. Annabeth accidently interrupted the other blond boy who looked the other praetor.

He looked surprised, and everyone in the crowd gasped and tensed, ready for anything. "Reyna, do you know her?" The girl-Reyna- ignored him and narrowed her eyes at Annabeth, black eyes guarded.

Annabeth has seen her somewhere. Reyna's reaction proved it, but where? It wasn't Camp. It wasn't in the final battle with Kronos. It wasn't the last few years, it was more of-

"You were on Circe's Island!" Annabeth began. "You were one of the maidens there. You and your older sister. How are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Where is the Son of War you were with last time?" Reyna asked.

Annabeth winced. "He died. Saving me."

Reyna frowned. "At least he did something meaningful, my sister was going to hunt him down and kill him for his pig-headed ways."

Annabeth scoffed. "He was arrogant wasn't he." She was starting to smile, something about Reyna had calmed Annabeth. She didn't what, though Annabeth knew that Reyna wasn't going to hurt her. She was trustworthy unlike the scrawny blond, who hadn't stopped scowling the whole time he had come into the clear circle of the crowd.

Reyna cracked a small smile, ignoring the whole crowd of readied fighters and spoke casually but with an air of authority. "Come, Annabeth, we have a lot to caught up on." She turned, not letting Annabeth to decline.

Annabeth shrugged and stood, following after Reyna. Both girls didn't hear the whispers that sounded behind them, questioning of what was happening.

* * *

 **The last time I updated this book was 11 days ago...so much for an updating again in a week. Anyway, I want to know what you all would like to see in the next chapter/the rest of the book. I have an idea for the ending/vague sense of what I want to happen in the book, but I wanted to know what you, the readers who actual have an opinion, would like to see.**

 **Until next chapter (truthfully, I don't know when that will be and don't want to give an estimate in case I am wrong...again)!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: September 16, 2017.**


	7. Camp Jupiter (Real Title Inside)

Following Reyna, Reyna, Following Reyna To-Rome?!

Annabeth didn't know what to think when she started following Reyna. She had only met Reyna and Hylla, her sister, years ago when-no, Annabeth will not think of that Son of Ares. He had died of his own stupidity and Annabeth doesn't talk about him for a reason.

All those years ago when she first met Hylla, and in turn the quiet Reyna, was on Circe's island. That time when we had to go to the Sea of Monsters to find the Golden Fleece for Thalia's tree.

Annabeth had only a few moments to talk with Hylla and Reyna while she had been she dressed as if she was royalty, courtesy of Circe. She just never imagined she would see Reyna, or even Hylla, ever again.

As they walked further into the camp area, Annabeth followed Reyna through a border that was guarded by a god named Terminus, who Annabeth came to realize had no arms and was slightly sensitive on that topic.

Annabeth figured the god was much kinder than Dionysus.

After getting through the border (no weapons were aloud in the border, for protection Terminus had said), Reyna walked Annabeth towards a small cafe that according to Reyna, had the greatest hot chocolate.

After picking up two hot chocolates and a walk to the camp, where the streets were named in...Latin? Annabeth was getting a weird feeling about the camp. Reyna had taken Annabeth around, telling her the names of things, like the Garden of Bacchus and Field of Mars.

They weren't the Greek gods that Annabeth knew.

The barracks of each Cohort, not cabins, were in the front of the whole camp filled with skilled fighters. Annabeth had to emit the battle strategy that was present in making the camp was amazing, and the architecture was beautiful.

The moment she finally realized that they weren't Greek demigods was when Reyna called the place where demigods go to live their lives, New Rome. As in Rome, they were Roman demigods.

Annabeth kept that information to herself for the time being while Reyna was walking her into the Principia, where the Praetors' office was located.

"You're not a Roman, are you, Annabeth?" Reyna asked, speaking just as they reach the door of the Principia.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the casual statement. It was as if Reyna had known from the start about her arrival here. Or was warned...

Reyna opened the door. "We meet again."

Annabeth's eyes widened. It was that male (Annabeth blames that from spending a lot of time with Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis), the one who had brought her here from Las Vegas.

"You." Annabeth's voice was deadly calm (again, Thalia).

Reyna looked between the two. "You know each other? I thought you said you weren't a part of the Greek camp?"

Annabeth felt panic and anger. "You told her about Camp Half-Blood!"

Perseus sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "She didn't the name of the Greek camp." He mumbled under his breath. "Look, Reyna doesn't know where your camp is. Besides, I didn't tell them, I told Reyna. There is a difference. I'm-we're-not going to tell all of Camp Jupiter and New Rome about Camp Half-Blood and where it is. Camp Half-Blood is safe. I only brought you here because of what's starting to happen. The leaders of both camps need to talk, this is the first meeting of the two camps in a long time. There are several reasons why you two stayed apart."

"You said you were going to explain what was going at this meeting." Reyna stepped in.

"He didn't. Do you even know who he is? Because all he said was his name, not even his parentage!" Annabeth turned to Perseus. "Who are you?"

Perseus didn't answer right away. He wouldn't look at Annabeth, he even turned around. "I know and understand that you don't trust me, but this is so much bigger than you and me." He turned towards Reyna and Annabeth, talking mainly to Annabeth.

"There is a new threat coming. Last year, Kronos had tried to rise and failed. The Titan of Time had attacked and fought with Camp Half-Blood for five years," He looked at Reyna. "Camp Jupiter had a battle at Mount Tam. They were led by Jason, your fellow Praetor." He paused. "Now, this new threat, is much older than the Titans."

Annabeth glanced at Reyna. "And?"

Perseus smiled briefly. "I arranged this meeting for a reason. You two are the leader, or in Reyna's case, co-leader. Also, you two are a lot more alike than you think. We all need you to work together, it will show the camps they can work as well."

"Who is the threat? You didn't exactly explain too much the last time we had spoken." Reyna asked.

"Gaea."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: October 2, 2017.**


	8. Annabeth Won't Give Up

Annabeth Won't Give Up

"So what's your plan? What's going to happen next?" Annabeth asked, breaking the calm after the storm.

The storm came the moment Perseus had announced Gaea was the enemy, both Reyna and Annabeth being the trusting individuals they are immediately believed his word. They even acted all helpless and damsels for Perseus to save…

Nah. The storm was actually them shooting him with questions and disbelief. Both Reyna and Annabeth literally took turns.

"What are you talking about?"

"A primordial?"

"You mean Terra?"

"The primordial of earth?"

"How do you know this?"

"How can we trust this information is true?"

"You want us to believe that after the battle with Krios on Mount Tam there is another?"

"You battled Krios? On Mount Tam?" Annabeth had questioned, breaking the spitfire of questions. She just turned towards Reyna, completely forgetting about Perseus and the current situation.

Reyna looked surprised. "Perseus mentioned it earlier."

"He hasn't told me exactly who he is, why should I trust him. I know that we were told that Mount Othrys crumbled when Kronos was defeated, but nothing else. Why should I believe a total stranger."

"Aren't I a total stranger?"

"I've met you before and I know your heritage. Unlike secretive Perseus."

Reyna smiled before her face smoothed back to a neutral and calculating look. "Jason Grace led the legion and defeated Krios himself." She answered after a quick heartbeat.

"Grace?" Annabeth choked slightly.

"Yes? My fellow praetor, who still doesn't know about all of this."

"But-"

"Which reminds me." Perseus suddenly spoke, forcing the two camp leaders back to the original discussion. "The reason I haven't let the son of Jupiter into this meeting is because of his heritage." He spoke to Reyna.

"Are you saying Thalia has a brother?"

"Who?"

"I told you of a new war against a primordial and you're talking about a praetor's blood relation to the lieutenant of Artemis?"

Annabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. All those times she had ranted to Luke and Thalia about her brother problems, Thalia had a secret sibling no one knew about.

"The lieutenant of Diana is Jason's sister?" Reyna questioned instead of answering.

"You haven't met her yet and that's the reason why." Perseus sighed.

"Jason?" Both girls countered.

He smiled. "Yes. Romans and Greeks were separated for a long time. The last time they were together," His eyes had a faraway look in them. "There was bloodshed. Chiron and Lupa decided to keep them apart about a century ago. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter have lived without knowing the others existence until now." Perseus focused back to the conversation. "That's where the war with Gaea comes in." He finished, waiting for a response from the two leaders in front of him.

Reyna looked to be processing his words. Annabeth on the other hand, was frustrated.

"I don't have time for this!" She exclaimed, surprising Reyna and Perseus. "I have to get to Alaska! I have a quest to complete!" Annabeth was feeling so caged and helpless. The stupid prophecy is tearing her apart.

Child of Wisdom shall travel alone; no one else can come. Reaching the land beyond the gods; Alaska. In search of the one who helped in the first war; The one of from the legend. The lost legend shall be found; Annabeth will be find him. Beware Child of Wisdom; talking about Annabeth. For he shall be your downfall; Annabeth didn't want to think about the meaning behind that is.

"Annabeth?" Reyna stared at her in concern. Annabeth figured she had zoned out for a little, causing Reyna to call her name numerous times.

Annabeth took a glance at Perseus to see him looking away. "Sorry." She closed her eyes, rubbing them in exhaustion. "I was just thinking about the prophecy I was given."

"You have a prophecy?"

Annabeth nodded. "I was sent to find someone that will save us." She stared at Perseus, who still wasn't looking at either of them. "I think he's going to help stop Gaea."

Perseus chose that moment to talk. "Whoever 'he' is, won't help the situation. The giants will rise to aid Gaea, the only way to defeat a giant is a god and demigod working together."

"You make it sound like you were there in the first war with Gaea." Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, feeling really annoyed that he wasn't telling you who he was.

He didn't respond.

"Are you working for Gaea? Is that why you-"

"No!" Perseus exclaimed in frustration. "Look, I know you don't trust me Annabeth, but believe me when I tell you...your quest will get you killed."

"What do you know?" Annabeth yelled.

Reyna stepped in between Annabeth and Perseus. "Enough!" She spoke to Annabeth next. "I have a way to show you he isn't lying."

The doors opened, and two metallic dogs walked into the room. "This is Aurum and Argentum. They can tell when someone is lying. You can tell if Perseus is lying, they will growl and might attack him."

"Fine. Talk." Annabeth demanded.

Perseus briefly smiled. "Gaea is rising and I'm not helping her. I'm here to help the demigods and gods."

Nothing happened.

"He's not lying, Annabeth." Reyna commented in the silence.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine. You're not lying. I still need to finish my quest. I'll help with the fight against Gaea by completing my quest. That has to help. Camp Half-Blood is already working on our side and Olympus."

Reyna nodded. "And I will get the legion ready." She moved towards Perseus. "I will also tell Jason about all of this."

He only stared at her for a moment. "If you wish. I need to get going." He walked to the door before stopping. "And Annabeth...don't say I didn't warn you. You only have so much time left." He left without another word.

Annabeth blinked. "Is he always like that?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I don't ever want to see him again."

"He's good at knowing what to do. He proved that much."

Annabeth didn't know what that meant. It sounded personal so she didn't ask.

"You should get going. I'll have Frank and Hazel help prepare you for your trip." Reyna left, not leaving any room for disagreement from Annabeth.

* * *

Shout out to allen r for reviewing! And giving me the inspiration to write one last chapter. Glad you like the story so far! I knew that once I had gotten your review I knew I needed to do another chapter, only problem is one of the things I am busy with is my upcoming book.

I really wish that I could update more frequently (and finish this book to reveal the whole plot of it), but I am busy with quite a few things. After about twelve years in the making, the first book idea I had is finally being written and going to be available (hopefully) in early January. That being said, I don't think I will be able to continue writing this or any of my other fanfics until after I am finished with that.

On the other hand, starting in January, I am planning to go back to college. I want to take an online English course, because a past professor told me I would excel in it, though it comes with a lot of work. The thing is I will be writing for the course. I don't want to sound bratty and complain about how much I will be writing, it's just I don't want writing to be my only career. And, no offense to those authors who live off of their books, but I have a passion for something else. I want to enroll in a Vet Tech program, I want to work with animals. It was always a dream of mine and always will be. The thing about the program is that it will be going full time for two years. On top of everything, I don't expect to be active on here too much, I do love writing fanfiction, and I don't plan on stopping forever now that my career path is clear to me and my book series is being published. I will be back, maybe not now, but it won't be forever. I will always be around. Thank you for the support.

I hope you understand and who knows, maybe I will finally finish this book before I start my classes. There's just no way of knowing.

Until next time,

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: October 30, 2017.


	9. Annabeth Can Go The Distance

**Alex Focker: Dude! You, sir, are inspiring. You are one of the reasons why I do what I do and enjoy it so much. Thank you for your kind and inspiring words. And I agree, Percy Jackson stories are getting dull and boring, so hard to find good ones these days. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to you, though I can't promise an update every time I get asked for one. Warning the chapter is short, I didn't have anything else to write for this part.**

* * *

Annabeth Can Go The Distance

Annabeth stood in the Principia all alone. She doesn't know how long it had been since Reyna left her with a promise to send Frank and Hazel in to help her on her way to Alaska.

Annabeth didn't really know what was going through her head when someone had knocked on the door. She looked over as the door opened. Frank and Hazel stood there smiling, Frank uncomfortable and Hazel a little shy.

"Reyna told us to give this to you." Frank started, showing Annabeth a backpack. It took her a moment, but it was her backpack! The one she had lost when she fell into the camp.

She step forward, taking her bag back. "Thanks." She said quietly, still processing what had happened during that so called 'leaders meeting.'

"And we're here to take you to the entrance. You can get to where you need to go from there." Hazel finished.

Annabeth nodded. "Alright, let's go."

The way back to the river was a silent and a slightly awkward one. Annabeth figured it mostly came from the other two she was with.

There was some unresolved tension between them, it let Annabeth think things over while they had a nonverbal conversation.

The prophecy was clear until the end. Annabeth didn't want to think about the prophecy too much, so her mind wandered off onto the conversation before in the Principia with Reyna and Perseus.

How would they wing against Gaea? Was Perseus right when he said that only a god and demigod working together can defeat a giant? How did Perseus even know that? Was he telling the truth? Of course Reyna did say he was telling the truth, but who was he? Is he? Could he really be trustworthy?

So many questions and each go back to the same thing, Perseus. Annabeth knew what the name meant in Greek. The stories of the son of Zeus didn't match up to the meaning, though you can never rely too much on the truth of the stories.

Before her mind could continue on that certain subject, Frank and Hazel stopped. Annabeth looked to where they were looking. She blinked. On their side of the Little Tiber was a pitch black horse, saddled and ready for a long trip.

"The horse was brought here by a mutual friend." Reyna's voice sounded behind the group of three.

Annabeth sighed. "Is riding a horse a good idea for me?" She murmured quietly to herself.

Reyna heard her. "He assured you, the horse will take you to Alaska in one piece, his words."

Annabeth nodded. She moved towards the horse, hand out. With luck the same trick they use with the pegasi will work with this horse. "Name?" She asked, not wanting to mess up the gender. That wouldn't end well.

Luckily Reyna knew what she was talking about. "His name is Shadow. Don't ask me why."

Annabeth smiled at the name, then she started laughing when he nuzzled her hand. Feeling a lot more confident with Shadow, Annabeth quickly lifted herself up and around onto the saddle.

Shadow stayed still when she did it, he only moved when she brought up the reigns. He pranced, getting ready to go.

Knowing he was getting ready, she turned to the gathered Romans. "Thanks for everything." She looked at Reyna. "We can talk more later."

With that, Shadow moved. Taking off and jumping over the river, running into the dark tunnel.

* * *

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: November 1, 2017.**


	10. The Bridge of Water

The Bridge of Water

Shadow galloped for hours. Annabeth was surprised at how much stamina he had. Perseus must have trained Shadow for years. Building up his stamina for times like this one.

Perseus was beginning to seem more wise than what Annabeth first thought he was. She didn't mean it as an insult that Perseus was stupid, but his actions when they first met had Annabeth thinking he was just a charge-without-a-second-thought type of person. Her thoughts of him changed during the meeting as his whole demeanor suggested he had experience preparing for anything and everything.

With the new war happening, Perseus is proving to be a good ally for the upcoming battle against Gaea. Maybe he can help in my search to find The Lost Legend. It was starting to look like it would be near impossible to find him at the moment.

Shadow came to a sudden stop. Annabeth scrambled to keep hold of the reins, holding on for dear life as she was launched forward in the stop of motion.

"Shadow!" Annabeth screamed out in fright. He neighed in response, prancing to the left to get away from the water's edge.

"Was this your first time riding?" A voice came from the other side of the river. Annabeth's head shot up, recognizing the person on the back of a dark grey horse. "Or are you scared of the transportation that I had given you?" Perseus chuckled, keeping his horse in place expertly.

Annabeth huffed at the annoying male. She really needs to not send so much time with Thalia. "I wasn't exactly raised around horses. I'm a Daughter of Athena, horses hate me." As if proving her statement, Shadow reared back. Annabeth gasped and clung onto the horse. Her eyes shut tight. "Stupid horse!"

"Hey!" A splash was heard before Shadow started to calm down. "That's it. I'm sorry for the ungratefulness." Perseus gave me a stern look in the corner of his eye from where he was right in front of Shadow. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." The horse nodded his head up and down. Annabeth shrieked, hanging on even more.

"Alright, off." She looked down at him confused. "Annabeth, get off of Shadow before something happens to either of you." Annabeth quickly nodded, sliding off of Shadow's back. She accidently fell into Perseus' arms after Shadow sprinted away without her.

"Oof." Perseus painfully fell onto his back with Annabeth landing on top of him.

"Sorry..." She muttered under her breath, blushing from the position she found herself in. She tried to get up only for her to slip on the wet grass that was the water's edge, falling back onto Perseus' chest a second time.

Perseus slight groan of pain was the only indication that Annabeth's body weight was crushing him. "Annabeth…"

"Sorry." This time when she got up, she actually stayed standing. Annabeth blushed even more when she noticed that Perseus' shirt had ridden up, showing his well-toned stomach. He didn't notice her blush or he did and didn't comment on it. Either way, Annabeth was glad he wasn't reacting to this highly embarrassing situation.

Perseus stood and dusted himself off. "When I left you Shadow I didn't think you would have been stupid enough to insult him." He spoke under his breath, sending her an angry look.

Annabeth looked down, her cheeks turning red out of anger and embarrassment. "I didn't insult him. Poseidon and Athena are rivals, of course his creations would hate me." She said in defense of herself.

Perseus only stared at her, a hard look on his face. "The rivalry has nothing to do with what happened between you and Shadow. You insulted him when you assumed that he hated you because of your parentage. Horses don't care about who you are, but how you act. How you act towards others and yourself. You can learn a lot by watching how someone acts away from others. True intentions and true character are revealed." He turned and knelt at the water, holding a hand out towards the water.

Annabeth was confused on what he was doing. He seemed to be whispering to the water, speaking too low for Annabeth to hear exactly what he was saying. She waited patiently for Perseus to finish, figuring that after what happened with Shadow, Perseus probably wasn't in the best of moods.

As if he were a child of the water, the river moved and bent like he had control over it. Annabeth was going to ask about it, but she noticed some nymphs in the water. Oh, he must have talked to them and asked for...a bridge of water?

"Well, ladies first." Annabeth only stared at Perseus. "You said you needed to get to Alaska." He nodded his head straight ahead. "That is Alaska."

"I'm here already? But-"

"Annabeth, Shadow is one of the fastest horses I know. I let you ride him because of how fast and safe he is."

"Safe? He tried to-" Perseus' glare was enough to silence Annabeth's words.

"Really, Chase."

Annabeth stopped in what she was going to say next, and instead asked a question. "You called me Annabeth before. Why did start calling me by my first name?"

Perseus slightly froze as well. "I was concerned that you were going to get yourself hurt. It didn't mean anything." His voice sounded indifferent, but Annabeth could see that he was genuinely concerned for her well-being.

Before she could reply or anything, her sort of companion started to walk on the bridge made of water. "Keep up, Chase. You don't want to fall in. You might die of hypothermia."

With that encouragement, Annabeth was off. Stepping on somewhat of a solid bridge of water, she couldn't help realizing that she could see through the bridge and into the surprisingly clear water below. It felt as if the water was moving underneath her feet. Staring down the whole walk over the river that separates the mainland and a smaller island off the coast, Annabeth was really surprised when the bridge ended and she was slightly picked up by Perseus to help her off the solid water.

Once she was back on the ground, the bridge started to melt, the water dripping down until it was all gone. Disappearing as if it was never there to begin with.

"Let's go, Chase. We need to get going." Perseus called over his shoulder as he walked towards his own dark grey horse.

Annabeth wanted to say something, anything at this point really, only she figured it was best to stay silent as she didn't want to annoy the man any farther. Wait, man? He couldn't have been much older than her. She doesn't even think he's eighteen yet. Why did she call him man?

Shaking her head to rid those thoughts of hers, Annabeth noticed a hand being held out for her to take. Her eyes followed the hand to the arm to the face that was staring back at her.

With a small moment of hesitation, Annabeth took Perseus' hand and allowed him to help swing her up onto the back of the horse.

* * *

 **Wow, that's done. I had been working on this for a few days now. I was planning on finishing the whole in one major update, but ultimately decided not to. Here you go, Alex Focker! Thank you so much for your words! It means a lot!**

 **This is a sorry for not updating in awhile, I have been busy with my book release that's happening tomorrow. I am so excited! I should be posting something on my profile about the book tomorrow. If you could check it out, I would appreciate it so much!**

 **With working on an actual book for months, I realized a few things. One, I can write over 6,000 words for a chapter. Two, sometimes the first book in a series doesn't have to be all together, you can plan for better in the second book. Three, if you write for certain characters, you write with a different perspective or writing style.**

 **I think some might say that my book is childish and isn't the best work, what I say to those who thinks that; there is more to come and better to come. Stick around to found out more.**

 **Anyway, I am sick at the moment, have been since the Wednesday before Christmas. I have already written the first part of the next chapter so hopefully that doesn't take too long to finish.**

 **I also wanted to warn you all that if I fall off the face of the world, know that I had received some very concerning news. It could mean life and death. I fear that things will turn for the worst, I pray it doesn't.**

 **I know that you may not care about this long author's note, I understand if you didn't read this to the end.**

 **Thank you for reading! You guys have no idea how much you guys have impacted my life, you make the life of a young adult writer so much better. Thank you!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: January 4, 2018.**


	11. To Perseus' House We Go

To Perseus' House We Go

Riding another horse for some time was not what Annabeth wanted to do. She didn't expect for Perseus to be into horses like he was. He reminded her of a knight in shining armor. Horse and all.

Then again, she hasn't seen him wear armor yet. Her mind suddenly brought up an image of Perseus in shining armor and riding his dark grey horse. Annabeth couldn't help herself as she smiled at the thought.

"Hang on, Chase! We're about to get to the borderline!"

Annabeth wanted to ask what the borderline is, but she didn't have a chance to when the terrain got worse, causing Annabeth to quickly wrap her arms around his waist. After a particular deep bump, she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, holding onto him even more. She felt his stomach move in unheard laughter.

"You're fine, Chase! You will survive this! I have done this many times!" His gleeful shout reached Annabeth's ear. She was tempted to hurt him by hitting him or something, only she didn't want to risk falling off a speeding horse that was running in unknown territory towards an unknown destination.

If only Perseus had told her where they were going. Why was Annabeth trusting this stranger, she didn't know. Perseus could have been playing Reyna and Annabeth when he spoke of the war or about himself. He could have lied. We could be walking, or riding, into a trap that was set by the man that she was currently holding onto for dear life. Yes, Reyna's dogs didn't react to his words, but who knows, he could have done something or left out something. Yeah, that could have happened.

"When will we get there?!" She screamed into the wind. Annabeth felt the winds increase in power, making her tighten her grip around his stomach.

The response she had received was another laugh that had shaken her body from the force of it.

 **~I'm back! I am back to come and bring happiness to all those who read this! All two of you!~**

"Annabeth." Her closed eyes furrowed. "Annabeth, you have to wake up. We're here." Annabeth's body shook as someone was trying to wake her up.

"What?" She asked, starting to sit up properly. "Where…" She slowly looked around. Annabeth was met with a flannel back. It came rushing back to her. Camp Jupiter, the war, Shadow, Perseus and his dark grey horse-

"We're in Alaska. I brought you to where I live. I figured it's the best place to start for your quest." Perseus spoke over his shoulder. He got off of his horse, tying the reins to a fence.

Annabeth blinked at her surroundings. The horse she was sitting on was reined to a post in front of a pole barn that was painted red with white trimmings. It was a simple design for a normal sized barn, 36 by 36 square footage. It sat on a slight hill full of green grass and stood in front of an area of woods. The whole sight was breathtakingly beautiful.

"This is where you live?" She asked. It wasn't meant in a bad way, she was just surprised that he lived in a simple pole barn. It was such a simple place to live in. How could Perseus even-

"No. Where I live, sleep, and eat is behind you."

-stand to live in such a small space. "Oh wow." Annabeth's eyes widened in awe when she turned, following Perseus' instructions.

It was beautiful. The wood cabin was what looked to be two levels of a house. With a wrapped around porch, the house reminded Annabeth so much of the Big House back at camp. It made her wonder if Perseus ever went to Camp Half-Blood. By the way that Reyna had acted, he couldn't have gone to Camp Jupiter, meaning he was Greek. Annabeth blinked. Reyna said that he had said he wasn't a part of Camp Half-Blood, maybe he was still Greek, but why wouldn't he be a part of Camp Half-Blood? That is if he is a demigod, after all, the aura around him made him seem more powerful. He had to be at least immortal for that kind of glow. You could see it at random times, a slight glow around him.

"You can stop gawking. Come on."

 **~I need to stop getting addicted to songs. I need to stop writing so many different books. I also need to stop writing only to start rant about anything and everything.~**

"Come on, Annabeth." Perseus called out again, opening the front door of his house.

Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts with a shake of her head and walked to the front steps. She hesitantly followed after him. "Wow." She repeated herself.

She stared around in awe of the interior. It was a beautiful wood cabin.

There was a kitchen on the left with low beamed ceilings, a bench and coat closet on the right, and farther in the house was a living room. Beyond the living room was something that made Annabeth really be in awe. It was a wall of glass.

Through the glass you could see the beautiful Alaska sky. The whole sight was a breathtaking one.

Perseus closed the door behind Annabeth and moved past her, walking into the kitchen. "You want anything?" He asked as he moved around the kitchen, gathering some dishes and food items.

It was that moment that Annabeth's stomach decided to growl. She blushed.

She blushed even more when Perseus stopped what he was doing and smirked at her. Annabeth glared at him.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "That's my fault. My way of travel sometimes causes bodily...problems. Mostly energy loss and hunger." Perseus shrugged, going back to the food on the kitchen island.

Annabeth felt some panic overcome her. "Bodily problems?" Perseus sent her a grin. "Wait. Your way of travel? But didn't we take a horse here?" She asked.

Perseus frowned in thought. "Annabeth." He paused, staring at her panicked state. "We're at the highest point of Alaska. You can't get any more north than here for Alaska. We're on the banks of Teshekpuk Lake. You're not even close to the mainland anymore."

"Mainland?" She replied, trying to remember where Teshekpuk Lake was. That is if she even knew.

Perseus sighed, stopping in his work once again. "I meant the area of land that holds the forty-eight states that connect with each other."

"But Alaska connects with the other forty-eight." Annabeth frowned.

"Annabeth." Perseus sighed again. "Here in Alaska, you fend for yourself. Mentally and emotionally, you find yourself seeing the other states as disconnected from Alaska. This is such a brutal and cold place. You can go insane here. Especially on your own." He whispered the last part, but Annabeth heard it.

She was a little concerned on how long he's been on his own, though she figured it wasn't her place to question him.

"Can you make olive pizza?" Annabeth requested.

"I was actually getting everything out to make pizza. I do have olives if that's what you want on yours."

She nodded and dropped her backpack on the bench behind her. "Then I guess we need those olives."

Perseus started to laugh. She found herself staring at him, smiling at the warm laugh that was his.

Annabeth could get used to Perseus. He didn't seem too bad now that she thought about it. She even found herself laughing herself. Annabeth enjoyed Perseus' company, and neither of them complained.

* * *

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: January 7, 2018.**


	12. Beautiful Reader

Beautiful Reader

Annabeth was starting to get too attached to Perseus. She wouldn't say she was falling in love, more that she has grown so used to him, she didn't want to leave him or his house.

She found a place where she was comfortable and she was away from demigod life. Though, it wasn't all fun and games, Perseus did pull out some plans for Annabeth's quest to find The Lost Legend!

That was the day after she got to Alaska. And the day she got to Alaska was a month ago. What were Annabeth and Perseus doing for a month away from civilization? Reading, cooking, sometimes joking around, and most of the time they were having long talks about anything and everything.

They would talk all day and through the night, both comfortable with each other.

Annabeth was happy to know that Perseus loved to laugh. With a laugh like his, anyone would want to make him happy just to hear it.

"Annabeth?" The daughter of Athena lifted up her head out of her book, looking at Perseus questionably.

"Yeah?" She responded and went back to the book she was reading.

"Do you want to finish your quest?" Annabeth looked up again at the question. Where was Perseus going with this?

"Yes, but I don't have any leads. I don't think I will ever find him." They had never gone deep into the topic of her quest. They seemed to find themselves always skittering around the conversation. It was sad to watch honestly.

Two strong characters acting like children when it came to the subject. One time Perseus stormed out when Annabeth went to far with her obsession of The Lost Legend. It ended with Annabeth being alone for a night and when Perseus came back, she jumped at him. She had felt so out of her depth, she couldn't handle it.

Perseus showed another side of him, the comforting side. He held her in his arms, soothing her to sleep. It was a little awkward when they woke up with each other on the floor, but they got over it.

That was the time when Annabeth starting to stop in actively pursuing her quest. She had only read by the fireplace on one of the two couches Perseus had placed in his living room. Two weeks of passed since she gave up. Three weeks since the sleeping on the floor with each other incident.

Perseus and Annabeth have long since fell into a routine together.

"What about Gaea?" That was another topic that was avoided.

Annabeth sighed. She closed her book, stood up, and walked towards Perseus. "You never told me the plan." And that was true. In the past month, Perseus was tight-lipped when it came to the plans surrounding the war with Gaea. He hadn't brought it up until now. Annabeth was a little concerned about that. What happened for him to tell her now?

Perseus only watched her carefully. He didn't say anything, but his frown said a lot to Annabeth.

"You don't approve of me being here." She interpreted.

Perseus sighed. He rubbed his face tiredly, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools that sat before the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Annabeth, you gave up. You gave up on your quest. And you haven't even told anybody where you are. If you're even okay. What's stopping you, Annabeth?"

She froze. What was she supposed to say to that? 'I don't want to leave because I think I'm falling in love with you.' Annabeth pushed that thought away, she didn't want to tell Perseus the truth. Why tell him something that's never going to happen because he never sees Annabeth in that way. In the time of a month, she was still not any closer to Perseus. He was secretive and never spoke much of himself. Annabeth still can't determine who his godly parent is.

A great daughter of wisdom she is.

Anger hit Annabeth like a brink to the head. "How dare you assume that! I am not giving up on my quest! I just-" She stopped speaking, not wanting to continue that thought.

"You just what?" Perseus stood up, towering over Annabeth. He clenched his jaw, looking frustrated and angry. "Because you have done nothing in weeks! Have you really given up on your 'only hope'? Or are you trying to run away?!"

Annabeth balled her fists in anger. She soon exploded. "Of course I'm not trying to run away! I only came here because you-"

"I let you come here to use my maps and to take a day to think! I didn't realized you would take this as an excuse to hide from your problems!" Perseus stepped forward again, getting the upper hand in the argument.

"Oh why you-" Annabeth stepped forward, pausing when she realized how close they were from each other.

Perseus had bent his head down to look her in the eye, their bodies were barely inches apart, and their lips even closer.

They both stared into each other's eyes. Their slight panting was the only sound that was heard between and around them.

Searching each other's eyes, they moved closer, their lips almost touching-

BOOM!

Annabeth, startled, jumped away from Perseus. Her heart raced. It wasn't all from the explosion either.

Perseus calmly looked back over to front door, the direction of where the blast came from, seemingly not affected from the situation that occurred between them. "That wasn't a monster."

Annabeth looked clueless as she followed after him to the door. He opened it, with Annabeth's head popping over his shoulder, revealing a unique sight.

There in the yard was a bronze dragon, a white horse, and six teenagers arguing.

"What is going on here?" Everyone and everything stopped at Perseus' demanding question.

"I will not ask again." He demanded after a minute of silence.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

 **allen r: Thank you for the review. Annabeth meant Alaska was still connected by land, unlike Hawaii where there is an ocean separating it from the rest of the 48 states. Even though Canada is between Alaska and the rest of the states, you don't really think about the distance until you stay in Alaska for awhile. You can see it either way, but Annabeth doesn't know much about Alaska because it is known as the land beyond the gods and didn't ever think she would be going there. If that makes sense.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: January 8, 2018.**


	13. One Quest, Two Quest, Three Quest

One Quest, Two Quest, Three Quest

"Annabeth? Is that you?"

Annabeth squinted at the teens by the white horse. "Hazel? Frank?"

Hazel's face light up. "You're okay!" She smiled softly from her placed next to Frank.

Annabeth stepped under and around Perseus, walking out of the house. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, her sharp grey eyes going from one person to the next, silently demanding an answer from one of the six teenagers present.

Her eyes stopped on a black haired-dark brown eyed demigod who was hiding in the shadows slightly. "Nico?" Annabeth was confused on why he would be here.

"You know my brother?"

"Brother?"

"Wait," The other girl that was by the bronze dragon interrupted. "Are you Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes." Annabeth answered, reaching towards her belt for her knife.

The brown haired girl saw the movement and continued. "We were told that you haven't been heard from for a month. Everyone at camp is worried."

"The other camp that you were talking about?" Frank asked.

"The one Jason was taken to?" Hazel was staring at a blond haired-

"Jason, Thalia's brother, was taken to Camp Half-Blood?" Annabeth came back into the conversation.

Jason stared at Annabeth in confusion. "You know me too?"

Annabeth shared his confusion. "You don't remember? I came to Camp Jupiter a month ago."

Jason shook his head. The curly brown haired boy next to him was about to say something, but someone beat him to it.

"You were given a quest to save Lady Hera, correct?" Perseus spoke up suddenly from his spot leaning against the front door frame.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"And you three," He looked at the three by the horse, cutting off the brown haired boy again. "Are here to rescue Death, correct?" Perseus asked in a statement. Again.

"How did you-"

"You will find Thanatos at Hubbard Glacier here in Alaska. He's being held prisoner by Alcyoneus. You should be able to finish your quest today, that is if you hurry and leave now." After that Perseus pushed off from the door frame, spinning around, and walking back into his house.

Annabeth was going to go after him, but decided it against it when there was six demigods outside. She sighed, turning back to the others. "All of you are on a quest and it lead you to Alaska?"

"We're on two separate quests that intersected here." The brown haired girl who looked a year younger than Annabeth answered. "I'm Piper, by the way, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

Jason stepped forward. "Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter."

The other boy by the bronze dragon spoke next. "Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus. Bad Boy Supreme."

"Repair Boy." Piper added.

He pouted at Piper then patted the bronze dragon's head. "And this is Festus." He finished proudly.

"Happy?" Hazel asked, uncertainty shown in her eyes.

Leo grinned at her. "Happy the Dragon!"

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars." He set a glare at Leo.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto." She sent everyone a smile.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades." Everyone jumped at the sudden voice that belong to the shadowed Son of Hades.

"Great, you've all met, now leave."

Annabeth looked behind her to see Perseus back in the doorway. "Why are you so against them being here?"

Perseus only frowned at her. "It's bad enough I had one demigod with me for a month, I now have six more. And three of them children of the big three."

"Bad enough?" Annabeth repeated with narrowed eyes.

"Oooh." Leo snickered. "Ow, Beauty Queen."

"Shut up!" Piper hissed in the background.

Perseus continued to stare at Annabeth. "Yes, Annabeth, bad enough. You were sent on a quest, and for the past month, you have done next to nothing for your so called important quest!"

"Something else is going on! There has to be! You would always avoid-" Annabeth stopped, realizing something. "You know something about the Lost Legend." She started.

"Annabeth Chase…" Perseus shook his head. "You...you never did get it, you could never realize that the Lost Legend is a myth. A myth about a minor god who broke the ancient laws. Someone who Lord Apollo and Lord Hermes brought up because of a joke. A prank. You demigods fell for it. Whatever Chiron told you, he's right. The Lost Legend is a joke and was a pathetic excuse that someone was better than Heracles. That another demigod did stupid things while a Son of Zeus got all the glory." He scoffed. "You want to know why the Lost Legend is known as lost? Because a Son of Zeus came along and was more than happy to take the credit. The Lost Legend, Annabeth, is dead. Has been for a long time. You will never find him. Just go home. All of you."

He looked towards Jason, Piper, and Leo. "You finished your quest. You saved Hera. Go home. Celebrate and bask in the glory. Your quest wasn't easy. Remember to not let that fame go to your head." The three nodded after a few moments of silence.

He moved to the other group of three quest mates. "You three have to get to Thanatos before it's too late. Save Death. You still have a ways to go. I believe you three will get through it with bravery. Get home safe afterwards." More nods. The three were determined to finish their quest.

Finally he turned to back to Annabeth. "You didn't fail your quest. If anything, the Lost Legend failed you. Go home, Annabeth. This is my life, you belong in the city. You belong in Camp Half-Blood." Perseus turned around, walked a few steps into the house, then came back with a back backpack. Her backpack.

He threw it at her. She caught it perfectly. "Go with the Son of Jupiter. You will fly back on Festus to Camp Half-Blood." He nodded to her backpack. "I put all my notes and maps that are important to this war in there." Perseus turned to head back inside.

Annabeth was too shock to comprehend what was happening. Did that mean Perseus wasn't helping in the war anymore?

"You're not going to fight in the war against Gaea?" Piper asked. "We need all the help we can get."

"Piper's right. If you're a demigod-"

"I am not helping in this war." Perseus glared at Jason. "Not because of selfish reasons, but because I can't help you. If I go, bad things will happen."

"So you're saying you're not a demigod. Are you a god?" Leo asked, grinning at the idea of meeting a god that wasn't like Hera. That would be great. "One that isn't all-"

Perseus turned his glare towards Leo. "I am not a god. I am a washed up demigod who has stories. Stories of untold horrors and death. Passed down from generation to generation. I am done. I came here for peace. Leave."

Annabeth walked forward. "But-"

Perseus didn't wait to listen, he slammed the door shut behind him. The all could hear the unmistakable sound of the door locking.

"Come on, Annabeth. We should get Camp Half-Blood ready for the war that's coming." Annabeth was too much of a shock to understand that Piper used charmspeak.

She couldn't believe that Perseus...knew. He knew about the Lost Legend. He knew of stories? She felt so betrayed, she didn't complain when the two quests went their separate ways.

One went to Hubbard Glacier to save Death. One went back to Camp Half-Blood to give news of the finished quest.

And another one being Annabeth's. Her failed quest. Running back to Camp Half-Blood with nothing to show for her efforts. She was such a disgrace to children of Athena.

Annabeth was so Lost in thoughts of misery, she didn't notice the others talking.

After a few minutes, Piper guided Annabeth to Festus, helping her up with the help of Jason, and then they were off.

From her spot behind Piper, Annabeth took one last glance at the house that Perseus was in. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the curtain that was placed on the window over the sink in the kitchen moved.

Perseus had watched them take off, and Annabeth didn't know what to think of that.

* * *

 **Oh my goodness, you guys are fantastic! I have had so many readers favorite and follow this story in last few days. If you are reading this, I appreciate you all so much!**

 **I am working hard to finish this story, I am not rushing that I can promise you, I only want to finish this book so I can work on other projects of mine.**

 **I also didn't mean for the characters or story to turn out like the way it has, it happened as I was writing the recent chapters. If you have any questions or complaints, I would be happy to answer them or explain why I did something in the way that I did. And just know that I made the plotline and characters this way for a reason.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: January 9, 2018.**


	14. Towards The End

Towards The End

It didn't take long for Annabeth to fall asleep on the back of a bronze machine that was shaped as a dragon. One would think that falling asleep on the metal back wouldn't be so easy, Annabeth's sleeping body said otherwise.

Her dreams weren't the usual demigods. For the past month with Perseus there was another thing that she had noticed; her dreams were vague and flashes of ancient battles.

At the moment, while Annabeth was sleeping peacefully, something else was going on in Alaska.

Perseus didn't know what to think. Three quests. Three quests crossed paths, and at his house no less. The Fates had always hated him, it showed from all the times his life got bad. It got bad most of the time. His life wasn't a happy one. He wasn't meant to have a happy ending.

Perseus sighed. He had taken a walk out back to the lake. Once the seven other demigods left, he left the unnervingly quiet house. He was used to the silence, but after spending a month with Annabeth, he hated the emptiness. Inside and outside.

From the moment he found out about being a demigod to now, Perseus can't remember the last time he felt relaxed around someone. Annabeth didn't even talk with him all the time. She would spend hours with her nose in a book, not speaking a word. In those times, Perseus would stare at her and take in the moment. With all the warfare and conflict in his life, Annabeth brought him a sense of peace. A new beginning.

Reaching the waterfront of the lake, Perseus sat down heavily. The last conversation with the daughter of Athena came to his mind. What was he thinking? Why was he pushing away the only one who might be able to save him? To save him before he drowned. She started to remind him what it was like to be human again. For what living feels like.

Perseus has survived for too long. He was alone for too long. He craved for another person, he was done with the isolated loner phase. He gladly welcomed a prophecy for the first time in his life. Of course, Annabeth probably wouldn't like what it entails, but you can't mess with The Fates. Even Perseus couldn't mess with fate too much.

He sighed again, closing his eyes, and feeling the cool air.

"Perseus."

Perseus didn't move when he heard the sleepy voice. "Gaea." He greeted her back.

"Are you ready for what's to come?" Gaea asked, her voice like velvet.

"Your son is dead, isn't he?" Though it was phased as a question, they both knew it was a statement.

He heard a huff from Mother Earth herself. "Alcyoneus may have failed, but the plan is still on track. We will win this war."

Perseus didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, blonde princess curls, her smile, and the way her face moves as she's lost in thought came to him. The whole image made his heart skip a beat. He had only felt this a few times, and most of that time, it made him sick to his stomach.

"Perseus. You swore an oath-"

"I know." He cut Gaea off before she could finish her sentence.

"Having second thoughts? You could always back out." Perseus can picture the cold smile on Gaea's lips. Her evil intentions for the bloodbath that is coming on the horizon fresh on both their minds.

"Even if I was having second thoughts, I'm already in too deep. The only way out of this is my death." He spoke with truth.

His great-grandmother hummed. "This war will end in death, Perseus, don't make it yours." She warned him, her presence disappearing from the area.

A tear fell from the immortal demigod's closed eyes. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. You were never meant to get in the middle of this. None of you were." Perseus said to the open air, wishing Annabeth could hear him. For her to forgive him.

Perseus stood, opened his sea green eyes, and walked back to his house. It was towards the end now, this is when the loyalties truly mattered.

And he would never forgive himself for lying to the daughter of Athena. Lying to the one person who was said to be the only one to save him from himself. Unfortunately, he was too far gone to be saved now.

* * *

 **I know this was short, I wanted to show some of Gaea's side of the war, and I couldn't exactly add more to this. I will start the next chapter now and it will be more about both camps and the quests.**

 **On another note, for the book of mine that's getting published in paperback, I had ordered a few copies and they came in today! I am so excited! I am freaking out right now! I gave you a peek into Perseus' perspective as a thank you for all the support. I appreciate each and every one of you! Love you!**

 **As this book is getting towards the end (has nothing to do with the title...okay, maybe it does have something to do with the title. Don't judge…), I wanted to ask if there was anything you would like to see in this book.**

 **And if you have any questions or complaints, let me know!**

 **Later!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: January 9, 2018.**


	15. Back In Camp

Back In Camp

Annabeth woke up with a gasp. "Perseus?" Her tired eyes tried to focus on the figure in front of her.

"No, Annabeth, it's Piper." The Daughter of Aphrodite answered with a small smile.

"Oh." The Daughter of Athena sat up, waking up more. "Where are we?" She asked before she had a proper look around.

"You're back at Camp Half-Blood, Annie." A familiar voice that Annabeth had known since she was seven stated.

"Thalia!" Annabeth gasped, looking right to see her best friend that she sees as a sister. She slid down the side of Festus, running towards the Daughter of Zeus. They hugged each other.

"Annabeth!" Chiron shouted as he sped to the group. Thalia stepped away from Annabeth when they heard him coming. "How was your quest? Did you find him?" He spoke once he reached the demigods. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Annabeth was at a loss for words. "I, uh,"

"Yeah, did you find the legendary demigod? Was he the guy you were staying with?" Annabeth glared at Leo, wanting for him to shut up.

"You were staying with someone? Who?" Thalia questioned with crossed arms.

Annabeth was going to respond, but a hellhound came barreling out of the shadows effectively distracting everyone from the conversation. "Nico?" She called, seeing the Son of Hades on the back of Mrs. O'Leary.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" Hazel's concerned face popped up from behind her brother. "You looked like you were upset when we all left."

Annabeth ignored the stares she could feel from the crowd of demigods that continued to grow. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about the prophecy, I didn't complete it." She looked to Chiron when she said the last part.

The centaur was deep in thought. "What about the prophecy you received, Jason? Was it completed?"

The Son of Jupiter kept sending some glances at Annabeth as he replied to Chiron's questions. "The prophecy was completed, we had no problems with the quest."

"Other than the parts where everything went wrong because of Queen Dirt Face…" Leo added in quietly.

"Leo." Piper shook her head slightly, amusement shining in her multi-colored eyes.

"What about you three? Were you on a quest?" Chiron asked the hellhound travelers.

"We were sent to save Thanatos from a giant in Alaska. We didn't receive much of a prophecy." Nico looked back to the two teens behind him. "We were sent by the Roman camp."

"WHAT?!" Followed with more protests from the gathered Greek demigods. "ROMANS?!"

"What do you mean Romans?"

"The Romans are still alive?"

"Are the Roman gods like the Greek ones?"

"Do I have more siblings?"

"Is there another camp?"

"What are they like?"

"According to the stories, the Romans were more strict?"

"They're mean?!"

The questions stopped when green smoke surrounded the whole area. The Oracle of Delphi had something to say.

"Eight half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire, the world must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." A nearby child of Hermes caught Rachel as she collapsed. Everyone who had heard the first prophecy Rachel had spoke last year was in shock.

"Chiron," Annabeth said to get his attention. "I thought that prophecy started with seven demigods. Why did she just say eight?" She was shocked and worried that a prophecy had changed.

"That's because fate has changed." Someone explained. The Greeks (and three Romans) jumped, moving to face the new arrival.

Annabeth gasped. "Perseus? What are you doing here?"

His icy blue eyes with specks of sea green met her grey ones. "Explaining the reason why the prophecy changed. Also, you did complete most of your prophecy. The ending is still undetermined, but for the most part, you finished it."

She was going to say more, only Chiron pulled up his bow, aiming at Perseus who was leaning against a tree. Perseus sighed at the action. "Hello, Chiron. It's good to see you again as well."

"You shouldn't be here." Most were taken back by the centaur's cold tone.

"Wait," Thalia stepped forward. "Who are you?" She asked the new arrival.

Perseus stared at the Daughter of Zeus. "My name is Perseus-"

"And you betrayed us in the first war with Gaea." There were gasps and weapons came out at those words.

"Stop!" Annabeth yelled, running to stand between Perseus and everyone else.

"Annabeth, he-"

Annabeth glared at Piper before she could finish. "I was with him for a month." More gasps. "I was never in danger. Are you sure he-" She stopped. "Hold on, you said in the first war with Gaea." She spun around to glare at Perseus with her arms crossed. "You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you, I did say I wasn't a god, but I was immortal-"

"I told you about my quest and you never said anything!"

"You never asked! You even gave up-"

"I did not give up!"

"You didn't exactly do anything to continue your quest either!"

"That's because the trail ended with you! I should have-"

"What? You should have known that the one person that you met outside both of the camps was the Lost Legend?"

"But you said-"

"I told you the truth. The Lost Legend is nothing but a joke from Lord Hermes and Lord Apollo. All of those stories you heard are false."

"You're wrong!"

"Annabeth, even Chiron hates me. In the years before the final battle with Gaea, I was his favorite student. And just now he pointed an arrow at me. Ready to kill him if the need comes. The stories that I am a hero are wrong. I was the reason why so many demigods had died."

"Then why are you here! WHY COME BACK!"

"BECAUSE THE FATES VISITED ME!" Silence. No one moved. Perseus and Annabeth were panting from the yelling that had occurred between them.

Perseus broke it by sighing and rubbing his face tiredly. "I went to Camp Jupiter to help Reyna with some information on the war. I knew what Hera was planning when she had switched Nico and Jason. Her plan had been to take their memories and ease both camps into the truth about each other's existence. Your quest ruined that. Yes, she still switch them, but it wasn't as needed seeing as I accidently took you to the Roman camp. I was so sure you were a Roman until I saw your eyes after the fact. Only Athena's children have stormy grey eyes."

"So why did you get involved?" Annabeth wanted to say so many things after what he had said, though she wanted to ignore the comment about her eyes. She didn't know why that was.

"Because when we first met, it was in Vegas, remember? I had kinda blown up a monster hideout? I was in the area and they were killing some of the nearby mortals. I wasn't supposed to get involved with the war because of my past with the gods, that's why I didn't take you back here. I can't be around the Greeks."

"You went to Los Vegas first? Yes!" The Stolls high fived each other.

"Then why were you with the Roman camp?" Piper brought the conversation back to the real topic.

"How did you know-"

"You two were making it sound like you had gone to…"

"Camp Jupiter." Chiron, Perseus, Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, Jason, and Frank finished for Piper after she had cut Perseus off.

"I like this one, she has a backbone. Reminds me of the Aphrodite children of old."

"Can we get back to the subject of the prophecy?" Thalia budded in.

"Perseus." Chiron stated, putting his bow away. "The Fates did talk to you."

He nodded. "They told me that the prophecy changed because of me. All the half-bloods in the prophecy are the members of the three quests that had happened in the last month." Leo raised his hand. "Yes, Valdez?"

The fire user brought his hand down. "Wouldn't that be seven though?"

Before Perseus could say something, Thalia exclaimed. "I am not going to be the subject of another great prophecy!"

"Don't worry, Daughter of Zeus. You aren't a part of this prophecy." He seemed to want to say more, but decided against it.

"Then who is the last member?" Hazel asked.

"Should we tell Reyna about this?" Frank went next.

"Where are we going to go? We still need to-"

"Close the Doors of Death? I know." Perseus finished for Nico.

"The line about foes. It means you help us with the Doors of Death." Annabeth spoke the facts.

"You really did betray the gods then." Jason stepped forward with his sword drawn.

"Foes not enemies, Son of Jupiter. But, yes, they threatened me to come along with you seven on your quest." Perseus confirmed.

Camp Half-Blood exploded with more shouting. The demigods didn't know what to say about the news. What were they supposed to do? Go against The Fates? That was a big no-no in the demigod world, one of the few things you should never do. Still, to take a known ally of Gaea's on a quest to stop her probably wasn't the smartest thing.

Thoughts ran through Annabeth's head. She thought over the pros and cons. On one hand they could be walking into a trap, but on the other, how could Gaea or Perseus influence the Oracle? If Rachel's prophecy changed that means Perseus wasn't lying.

She also thought of the almost kissed they had. It made her wonder what would have happened if the two quests didn't meet in Perseus' front yard. Would they have kissed? Would it have continued to something more? Would Annabeth stay with him permanently or would she have finally come back to reality?

Annabeth could see herself reading on the couch, curled up with a blanket as she waited for Perseus to make dinner. The same thing that happened every evening at his house.

Her thoughts became more fantasy, so she brushed them all off. "SHUT UP!" She yelled over the talking from everyone. "Perseus is coming with us. We can't go against The Fates."

* * *

 **There you go. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **On other news, my book is now available on ! Search The Family Secret by Mary Jane and it should be the first thing that comes up.**

 **Thank you for the continued support and love!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: January 10, 2018.**


	16. You Might Think Differently

You Might Think Differently

It wasn't long before the counselors were herded into the Big House to have a meeting. Chiron was in the back making sure all the leaders and quest members were in the building.

Annabeth, as the last one, turned around to take a final look at Perseus. Chiron didn't want him in the meeting, saying the meeting was about Perseus and it wasn't appropriate that he would be in there.

Annabeth stared at the back of Perseus' head from his sitting position on the last step of the pouch stairs. He didn't even seem to mind that he wasn't included in the meeting, like he had expected it.

"Come along, Annabeth." She did what Chiron said and walked into the Big House for the long meeting that awaits her.

 **~I am Roboto from 'Cause You're A Head Full Of Thoughts! MsPenguingirl1234 thought she got rid of me, she was wrong! MY KIND WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH OUR HORRIBLE THEME SONGS! WE TIME SKIPS HAVE BEEN USED BY WRITERS FOR TOO LONG! WE WILL TAKE OVER! *Insert evil robotic laughter*~**

Annabeth was deep in thought as everyone around the ping pong table talked and argued. All on the subject of pros and cons about Perseus.

Perseus. Annabeth couldn't believe she had spent a month with the Lost Legend and not know it. To remember the stories she had heard from her siblings and to hear some of the truth from Perseus and Chiron…

Was it even the truth? Did Perseus really betray his friends, his family? Annabeth had been with him, he couldn't have done it. Perseus didn't seem like the type to do such a thing. She saw this tiredness underneath his surface, he regrets something, but she didn't believe for one second it was from the crimes he was accused of. It was unlikely he could do something and regret it. Unless he did and regretted it, that's why he had isolated himself in Alaska.

"Annie?" Annabeth looked up, noticing all eyes on her.

"What?" She was too distracted to yell at Thalia about the nickname. Raised eyebrows and snickered were her answer. Annabeth glared at them all.

"Annabeth, do you anything to say? You did spend a month with Perseus." Chiron's words brought up moments that happened with the two when they were in the same space.

The almost kiss wasn't the only...romantic moment that the two shared. There was the time Perseus came into his office without a shirt on while Annabeth was bent over the desk looking over maps.

Perseus had crossed his arms over his chest with his back leaning against the door frame. Annabeth realized he did that a lot. Maybe it was from all the times he had to stand straight to command armies and he has long since leaned back to relax his back.

She soon found herself ramming face first into his bare chest. "What…?" She was confused on why it felt as if she walked into the wall when she turned, she knew the doorway shouldn't have been that close. Question is, what did she run into?

A chuckle was her answer. She looked up to see Perseus ice eyes stare into hers. They sparkled in amusement.

Annabeth had blushed lightly, taking a step back with crossed arms and a huff, a light red blush covering her cheeks.

That was after a first few days they had met.

Another was when Annabeth was in the shower...another when Perseus was in the shower…

A month is a long time. It was filled with awkward interactions between the two.

"Something happened…"

"...she's blushing!" The Stolls stated the truth.

Annabeth didn't even realize she had been blushing. She tried to send another glare at them, but it wasn't as terrifying as it once was. Stupid blushing…

Thalia sat forward. "Did you and him-"

"No!" Annabeth cut her off, blushing even more. "We just...things happened, but not in the way that you are thinking! Perseus-" She paused, wanting to say something to defend him, only she came up with nothing. She stood up and walked to the front door.

"Annabeth?"

Ignoring the questioning words and looks, she went to one of the windows and opened the blinds, knowing Perseus was still by the porch.

He was. He just wasn't alone. Annabeth smiled unknowingly at the scene. "Do you really think that Perseus would have done something so cruel? I mean look at him. Really look."

She heard chairs sliding as her fellow demigods got up from their seats to move towards what she was seeing.

"Wow."

Outside of the Big House was Perseus surrounded by kids. He hadn't left his spot on the steps. All of the demigod children sitting in a half circle before him, smiling and listening intently. At some points one of them would raise their hand and talk, probably asking Perseus a question.

After a minute or two of watching, one of the kids, a Daughter of Hermes by her looks, raised her hand and pointed at the gathered leaders at the window.

As all the kids turned to look, Perseus didn't seem to react. He must have something because the kids all looked back at him and complained. Soon the kids left, going back to their activities with the rest of their siblings or cabins.

"See. He isn't a danger. He might be powerful, but the kids-" Annabeth started to rest her case, she got interrupted instead.

"One of the punks was Gary Hunter." Clarisse spoke. "He came to Camp a few months ago. He hasn't spoken to anyone. We don't even know if he can fight. I'm sure the kid just smiled. He's never done that before."

Some of the demigods shifted uneasily at that.

"Yeah. One of the girls was a Daughter of Demeter. Her name is Vanessa, one of the shyest little girls I know. Perseus seemed to ease her enough for her to smile and open up to talk in a group environment. She doesn't do that." Katie brought up.

A few others revealed similar stories about what the group had witnessed. Once three or four more stories came up, Thalia crosses her arms over chest, staring with narrowed eyes at Chiron.

"Are you sure Perseus betrayed the gods in the war? We all know that my father overreacts." Cue thunder. "He had reacted badly when Nico was in the throne room during the ceremony after the war. He could have gotten scared by Perseus' power." Many agreed with that statement.

"So Perseus is innocent?" Hazel asked, looking around.

We all turned to Chiron as he was there. His tail flickered around nervously, his eyes going distant as he watched Perseus. "I was there during the battle. Perseus had gone after Gaea when she came to the battle. We all watched as Gaea leaned down to whisper something in his ear. He soon turned and started to kill half of our side. He killed half of his own army. His friends and family. He even tried to kill Hercules."

Silence covered the room. No one knowing what to believe. How can someone kill other demigods then years later be able to put shy kids at ease? For them to smile and be happy. Content.

"We still have to decide if we will allow him on our quest or not." Jason said, guiding everyone back to the original conversation.

The others nodded in agreement and walked back to the ping pong table. Only Annabeth remained by the window, looking out as she thought it all over.

There was more to the story. From the sound of it, Perseus and Gaea themselves are the only ones who knew the truth of what happened that day on the battlefield.

Annabeth wasn't exactly excited about a second war, she was excited about learning more about the man of the legends. The time they had spent with each other, she knew there was still more to him than she knew of, but this was getting be a more challenging puzzle than she had first thought.

Annabeth sighed, turning around to join the meeting once again. This is going to be a lot longer than she initially thought.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating this last night, I was too busy yesterday dress shopping for my cousin's wedding to write this chapter.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading this book, I didn't expect for it to get this good when I started it last year!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: January 12, 2018.**


	17. Living On The Water

Living On The Water

Annabeth grinned as she walked out of the Big House. She was feeling really proud with how the meeting went after the others saw Perseus interacting with the younger campers.

She faltered in her steps when she caught sight of Perseus. He had moved from his spot on the steps and was now leaning with his back against the vertical beam that held the porch roof up. Annabeth could only see the right side of his face from where she was standing. His eyes closed. That wasn't what made Annabeth pause, it was the expression on his face; anger.

"Perseus?"

His expression changed to a more neutral one. "What's the verdict?" Other than his lips, nothing else changed. Aside the angry expression that is.

Annabeth looked behind to see the others hanging around the doorway, all of them unsure about Perseus.

She rolled her eyes and focused on the older hero in front of her. "You're coming with us. There is no way I'm leaving you behind. You are too powerful not to have by our sides when we go after Gaea." She confidently said.

"You children of Athena are all the same."

She blinked, confused on why he said that. "What do you mean? You weren't complaining for the last month."

There were some snickers from behind her. The immature ones were laughing at how she blushed when asked about the time she had spent with the old legend. She really wanted to cut them with her knife.

Finally Perseus moved. He turned his head to fully look at her. "I'm not complaining. Unless you want me to complain about all of the cons about having a child of Athena around."

Annabeth's face turned red in anger. "What's that supposed to me?!" She snapped.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again…Ow! Piper!" Leo's voice faded into the background.

"Annabeth." Annabeth turned towards Chiron at the sound of his voice. Chiron was giving Perseus a look of disapproval. "Perseus has the tendency to point out flaws."

"It came in handy when dealing with egoistic males who thought they were better than anyone else." Perseus glanced at Annabeth for a brief second then went back to leaning his head and back against the beam with eyes closed. "And then the females who thought they knew everything about everything and couldn't follow simple instructions."

Laughter could be heard from the doorway of the Big House. Annabeth got even angrier at what Perseus had implied about her. She took step forward, but Chiron stopped her.

"Those going on this quest go get everything you need and meet back here."

Perseus left at Chiron's words. They all watched as he walked towards the woods, disappearing in their shadows.

We all soon followed his example. Leaving to go back to their activities for those who were staying and to go get packed for the quest members.

 **~I would like to apologize for Roboto's behavior last chapter and in 'Cause You're A Head Full Of Thoughts, it's not easy to find good time skips. Don't worry about the takeover thing he had mentioned, everything's under control. -MsPenguingirl1234~**

Seven of the eight demigods found themselves waiting around the Big House porch for the eighth member to arrive.

If you guessing they were waiting for Perseus, you were wrong. Thing is, no one realized Perseus was there yet. They thought they were waiting for Leo and Perseus. The only member missing was Leo.

"Where are they?!" Annabeth cried out in frustration. "They should have been here already!"

"Annabeth, calm down." Piper walked forward and placed a hand on the Daughter of Athena's shoulder. "They'll be here."

A clunking sound could be heard getting closer to the Big House. Everyone looked up at the noise. Walking to the group of quest members was the one and only Leo Valdez. Being pulled by him was a wagon filled with a familiar bronze dragons head. "McShizzle is in the house!" He announced coming up the steps. The wagon stopping right in front of the steps.

"Leo, isn't that-" Jason started to reason with the hyper Valdez.

"Too much?" Another voice finished, making the demigods jump.

"Perseus." Chiron greeted, not at all bothered by the sudden appearance.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth accused, looking annoyed by the older demigods lack of appearance for the longest time.

"I have been here even before you got here, Chase. From my perspective, you are the late one." The Daughter of Wisdom wanted nothing more than to strangle the Lost Legend to death.

Shy Hazel has had a question on her mind since before Nico helped her pack a few things for the quest. "How are we getting to Greece?" Her quieter voice caused the tension between the group to dim. Not exactly going away, more becoming background noise.

"Greece?" Piper asked, her eyes going from one person to the next, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Yeah, we were told that Gaea is rising in Greece when we were on our quest to save Death." Frank explained.

"Hazel is right. How are we going to get to Greece?" Nico brought up the question again. As everyone looked around the group or stared off into the distance, Perseus was staring at the Lake.

Perseus cleared his throat a little, gaining everyone's attention. "I have collected many things over the years since the last war with Mother Earth, one of them was my most prized possession."

Chiron's face showed recognition. "You mean the Night Tides." At Perseus growing grin, the centaur laughed a little. "We were wondering where your ship had gone."

"Please, Chiron, it was a gift from the gods. One of the most precious things I own." He paused, getting lost in memories. "I met a very special someone on that ship. I will never forget her."

The other demigods didn't know what he was talking about. They gathered the Night Tide was a ship, but Perseus made it sound as if he had fallen in love. It raised the question of where was the girl now? Why didn't the legends ever speak of her?

Chiron had a sad smile on his lips. "Perhaps you should get going on your quest."

 **~A walk of silent burning question and an ancient demigod's silent walk through memory lane later.~**

The campers crowded around the beach, looks of awe as they pointed to the ship that was anchored a thousand feet away from shore.

The quest members joined the campers. They were in awe of the beauty of the old ship.

"Is this really yours?" Leo asked Perseus. Not getting a response him and the others turned back to where he was, he wasn't there anymore. "What-" Then Leo saw it or didn't see it to be more accurate. "Where's Festus?!" He shrieked, looking everywhere for the head.

Annabeth noticed Chiron was looking at the ship with a soft smile. She followed his example, a baffled expression coming onto her face. "I found Festus, Leo."

Leo immediately came to her side. "Where? Where is he?" He asked in a rush. Annabeth pointed at the ship where a familiar figure was next to the bronze dragon head.

"It looks like Perseus found a way to bring Festus on board." Piper laughed a little. Perseus placed Festus onto the front of the ship where you would find the figurehead.

Chiron shook his head at Perseus' actions. "You best get going."

The quest members nodded, said their goodbyes, and went off in their different ways of travel. Jason took Piper and Leo with him with the winds, Frank flew Hazel over when he turned into a dragon, and Nico shadow traveled himself and Annabeth onto the ship.

Once they were all on the ship, they looked around even in more awe.

"You know I was thinking about building a warship and naming it the Argo II." Leo commented.

A scoff came from Perseus from his place by Festus' head. "The Agro I couldn't keep up with the Night Tides. Even if you made a more modern replica, the Night Tides will excel in everything."

He walked over the group. "Come on, let's get below deck and get you settled in before we set off towards Greece." Perseus started off to the stairs that go below deck. Annabeth and the others glanced at each other. "We don't have all day!" He called out as his head was disappearing from their view.

They scrambled off after him.

* * *

 **I'm just going to stop the chapter there.**

 **Thank you, RainbowZJ, for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And from this point on in the chapters, things are going to get crazy. I already have ideas in mind for what's going to happen next. I hope you enjoy the rest of the book! Thank you again!**

 **Also about the whole 'I met a special someone' and 'I will never forget her' lines, they were not planned. More about that story later.**

 **I was thinking of bringing the Hunters of Artemis in next chapter. Any guesses on why the ship's name is Night Tides? I feel so evil right now. I love it!**

 **I had gotten a text while writing this and m aunt bought my book! I am getting more confident and less insecure about my writing. I normally get really sick to my stomach from the anxiety I would feel, now I feel proud about my work.**

 **I want to thank you guys again, without you I wouldn't have gotten this comfortable when it comes to my writing. Thank you!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: January 13, 2018.**


	18. Author’s Note

I really don't want to do this, I was doing really well with updating and writing this story, but I will not be finishing this story or continuing this story anytime soon.

I'm feeling really down with some things that are happening, and I'm really not a good place.

My computer died on me yesterday and the amount of books I had on there...I had more than thirty book ideas that were never finished or I had started a little bit on there.

I did put a lot of it on a flash drive, but a few of them weren't on there yet. I lost hours of work because my computer randomly crashed. Out of nowhere. No warning. I tried to use my new computer tablet to add to the files on my flash drive, it's not working very well.

Add to the fact I'm sick, have been for almost a month now. I'm also at the 21 day mark of that-time-of-the-month (I apologize to the guys who are reading this, only said it because you try bleeding for 21 days. Two words; it sucks).

I will try to update as soon as possible, though my heart isn't in it. It might be the end to Annabeth Chase and the Lost Legend as of now.

Thanks for sticking by me through all of this. I don't know where I'd be without you!

Sorry about leaving the story, I know it has gotten a lot of love lately. I really hate to do this, hope you stick with me as I try to get over this funk.

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: January 14, 2018.

Abandoned: January 14, 2018.


	19. I'm Back!

**I know it has been awhile since I last drop the news. A lot of you have been so supportive and caring about what was happening. I cannot thank you all enough.**

 **While I wasn't on here, I was trying to get out of my funk. Once a week and a half passed by without any writing at all, I stayed up late one night and worked on this book.**

 **I didn't get far. It took me days to finish one chapter. I was slow at typing each word. I went back, deleted words, sentences, and paragraphs.**

 **I mostly got the book done.**

 **Thing is; my computer isn't fixed. Will that continue to stop me? No! I will get that sorted later, right now, I owe you a chapter!t**

 **But, first;**

 **Shout out to:**

 **RainbowZJ for the review during the last chapter (not the note, the actual last book chapter)! Thanks for being so exciting for the next chapter! I didn't mean for it taking so long!**

 **allen r for making me cry at the heartfelt review! I think I took enough time away and I am ready to finish this story strong!**

 **Alex Focker for giving me another option for my dead computer (that hopefully comes back from the dead soon...)! I have a lot computer and IT guys in my life that I realized, and I got the situation under control. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **And luisfilipe032 for showing me that I'm not alone! I did not leave this story for long, as you can see! The wait is now over!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: February 4, 2018.**


	20. The Tension Levels Rise

The Tension Levels Rise

Annabeth felt like life on the water wasn't all that bad. She had thought the sea would have hated her, Nico, Hazel, and Jason, but instead, it was a calm journey. Her mind went back to when she first got to Alaska. She had made the mistake of thinking Shadow hated her because of her mother when that wasn't the case. There was a lot more to Poseidon than sea disasters and rivalry with Annabeth's mother.

"Annabeth? Aren't you cold? It's the middle of the night, you shouldn't be out here without a jacket." Annabeth smiled at the mother voice that came from behind her.

"Sorry, Piper, I was just thinking." Annabeth apologized, gazing out towards the night sea as she leaned against the railing.

Piper stepped forward and stood next to Annabeth with her hands on the railing. "Annabeth? The thing you had with Perseus, the time you spent with him, was it romantic? Did something happen when you with him?" She stopped, realizing she might have gone a little too far with the questioning.

Annabeth become thoughtful. "I honestly don't know. Maybe. We could have been, but-" She sighed. "I was running away, Piper. I was hiding. I was using him as an excuse to keep away from the stress and horror of being a demigod. Not one monster attack in the month I was with him. I loved it, but I don't think I love Perseus. I could have though..."

Piper stayed silent, letting Annabeth rant. She sounded like she needed to get some of it off her chest. "Have you told him?" The Daughter of Love asked after a minute of silence.

Annabeth closed her eyes, feeling the cool air hit her face in a refreshing way. "No." She turned to Piper. "And you can't tell him about what I just told you."

"Annabeth-"

"You can't." Annabeth straightened. "You have to swear on the River Styx."

Piper looked baffled. She had heard about how the River Styx was a serious oath, you shouldn't break it at all cost. Bad things happen when you do. That sort of thing. Piper sighed at Annabeth's determined face. "Fine. I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell Perseus." Thunder sounded, sealing the oath.

Annabeth relaxed her shoulders, sighing in the relief she felt. Perseus will not know about any of that. "Let's go get some sleep." Piper nodded.

As the two girls walked off, Annabeth felt a pair of eyes following her. She looked behind her, scanned the darkness, but didn't find anything. She shook off as nothing.

 **~My name is Timey Wimey! I am the new time skip! There are no more robots trying to takeover time skips everywhere! Have a great robot free day! :D~**

A bang woke Annabeth up, causing her to groan in annoyance. She had just fallen asleep! Who was banging her door open?!

"Sorry, Annabeth!" Her mind brought up the name Hazel. Right, the Daughter of Pluto. She was technically Nico's half-sister. "I wasn't trying to-"

"What is it, Hazel? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, still half-asleep.

"It's Perseus…" She trailed off, sounding unsure.

Annabeth sat up. "What about Perseus?"

Hazel shifted nervously. "Nico told me to get you because you have spent the longest time with him. You would know how his is and the way he acts. We don't know if something is wrong, but he seems...he's acting…" She was fumbling over her words, not knowing how to describe how he was acting.

"Hazel. Where is he?" Annabeth demanded.

Hazel was taken back by the change of tone, but answered. "He's up on deck. You missed breakfast. Piper had said you needed to sleep in-" Was all Annabeth heard after she ran out of her room, turning right, and going up the stairs.

Everyone else was on deck, all surrounding a table that wasn't there last night. And Perseus, dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans was looking down at what Annabeth thought to be a map.

Annabeth froze. Hazel could be heard running up the stairs behind her and the others aside from Perseus all stared at her frozen form. She knew that expression. She saw Perseus have that same expression twice before. She didn't know what to do, she only knew what not to do when he had that look. This wasn't going to end well.

Perseus must have noticed the demigods around him staring at something or someone because he looked up, staring right at Annabeth. The atmosphere became tense. Perseus' and Annabeth's past tension came back full force.

The moment Perseus' attention went back to the papers that covered the table, the tension disappeared and Annabeth felt as if she could breathe again.

With a small sigh of relief, she turned around and left. Annabeth didn't look back, even when she felt everyone's confused and worried looks from the outsiders of that little moment. And Annabeth knew that Perseus looked up at her when she started to leave, he didn't say anything or do anything, but she knew he did.

That brings up the question of why was he so upset? What happened? Was it something that happened last night? Of course it had to of happened last night, he was fine yesterday. That was actually three questions, not a question.

Annabeth walked down the set of stairs and headed straight, wanting to eat something. Only problem was, she doesn't know where that would be.

She's going to get lost, isn't she? Another sigh escaped her. Well, better start looking.

 **~This is the point where I got to before my computer crashed and a whole lot of things happened. I may not have my computer working right now, but I will work around it. You guys are great!~**

Annabeth was enjoying her breakfast. It was a late breakfast, but it was her breakfast. That is until Leo came running down the stairs on fire and screaming.

Annabeth didn't want to know, so she continued to eat. Ignoring the fire user, because let's face it, Annabeth knew what he was since she met him, she didn't do anything about it.

The Flaming Valdez shot past the open doors of the dining hall that was on the ship. Annabeth continued to eat.

The Son of Jupiter ran past next, yelling for Leo to stop. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon, she knew that for a fact. Annabeth continued to eat.

And then the yelling, banging, and shouting from the two stopped in a mysterious way. Annabeth continued to eat.

When she looked down at her food and looked back up, her eyes set forward, she jumped. She bit on her lip to contain the scream that was on her tongue, almost coming out at a bad time.

"Really, Chase? I'm not that scary." Perseus calmly stated.

Annabeth took a deep breath to steady her erratic heartbeat. "I'm not afraid of you-"

He stepped a little too close for her comfort. "Oh, really? I can see the fear in your eyes." He paused to let his words sink in. He was giving her time to respond, she didn't. "You weren't scared of me when you stayed with me." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. Annabeth closed her eyes, waiting in fear of what might happen. "There was a reason I didn't tell you I was the Lost Legend. Mainly because the 'Lost' in the title isn't what you think it is."

Then he was gone and Annabeth could breath easily. She opened her eyes to see if he was still in the room, he wasn't. She didn't know if she was more scared over the fact he got so close to her or the feeling she had gotten when he was that close to her. She wanted to kiss him. More than anything Annabeth wanted to kiss him.

She was falling for Perseus. Annabeth was falling for the Lost Legend.

"MEETING UPSTAIRS! YOU BETTER BE THERE OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Perseus just had to be all demanding at times, doesn't he? Ugh, why would she fall for him? Why and how did she start to even fall for him in the first place?

Oh, now Annabeth remembers. Perseus was the challenge she had always wanted. The person who can, and will, go toe-to-toe with her.

That's why.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: February 4, 2018.**


	21. You’ve Got A Sister In Me

You've Got A Sister In Me

Perseus wasn't trying to scare Annabeth, okay, maybe he did try to scare her. He was starting to scare her away for a reason. He didn't want to accept the ugly truth.

Perseus was falling for Annabeth Chase. He was falling hard.

Annabeth wasn't afraid to speak out against him, she wasn't afraid to call him out on something, and she was stubborn. Almost as stubborn as he was. She was smart though, had this street smart (that's what the era calls it) to her as if she had to survive out in the world for a long time (not as long as him, but the normal time for demigods).

Perseus remembered she had mentioned a friend once. Luke was his name. She had ran away from home and she met Luke and Thalia as she was surviving alone. She didn't talk much about what happened after that.

And everyone thinks he's the mysterious one.

Perseus looked up briefly when he heard three sets of footsteps coming up onto the deck. He knew Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Piper were scattered around the deck, while Jason had chased a hyper and flaming Leo down the stairs earlier. And Annabeth was down below the deck, eating a late breakfast.

The three that were last mentioned came walking up the stairs. Perseus was frowning at the sight. What was going to happen? How were they going to respond to what he had to say?

There was only one way to know. Perseus cleared his throat once the other eight members of the quest gathered around the table, ending the small talk between a few of them.

"We need to take a small detour." Perseus began. He would have continued if it wasn't for the fact that the others exploded with questions.

"What do you mean 'detour'?" Piper started the questioning.

"Why would we take a detour?" Her boyfriend followed.

"How long would this 'small detour' take?" Leo had a mischievous glint his eye as a grin began to spread to his ears.

"Is there a possibility of a monster attack?" Frank seemed to be the sensible one in this situation as he had asked the one question that should have been on everyone's mind since there hasn't been a monster attack yet.

"Will we be off the water?" And poor Hazel was sea sick. Perseus had to do something about that.

He waited for a question to come from Nico or Annabeth, but both were silently watching him. Alright then.

"Look," Perseus raised his hands in surrender to show he would explain. "I have reason to believe that there are a group of half-bloods that need some help. It would be a little out of our way, though I already changed the ship's course last night."

"You what?" Annabeth finally spoke up. "And you didn't tell us. Why didn't you wake us? We could have come to a decision together. All eight of us."

Perseus knew that. He had asked himself why he didn't consult with the others, until he realized they would have asked why and...it was personal. Way too personal for his liking. He figured if he had brought them all together last night, he would have had to explain in full detail. He would have been questioned. They still didn't trust him. That was understandable considering his past.

He was more worried that they would have voted no with the whole idea. Last night he had a dream that had revealed a very special person to him in danger. He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy and tired. Perseus got out of bed and walked up the stairs, accidentally overhearing the conversation between Annabeth and Piper. That was a thing he needed to sort out, only that would be resolved later, now wasn't the time when Perseus was internally freaking out.

He definitely was freaking out. Perseus was going to lose his mind in the worry he was feeling.

Perseus was stupid for what happened next, but he didn't care. He needed his sister. After all these years, he still needed his sister. Hopefully, a certain goddess wouldn't kill him for what he was about to do.

"I didn't tell any of you," He took a deep breath. "Because I was afraid."

That threw everyone through a loop. Perseus knew they were surprised, by what was the question. Whether they were surprised by how truthful he was or the fact that he had emit he was afraid of something, he didn't know. His statement must have been mind blowing for the younger half-bloods.

"Afraid?" Nico frowned, speaking up for the first time. "Why were you afraid? What were you afraid of?"

Perseus opened his mouth to explain more, only for a loud roar to be heard from the land that can be seen off in the fast approaching distance. "We can't be too late. Please don't let it be too late. Not again…" Clearing his throat after his whispered plea, he spoke out loud in a demanding voice. "What are you waiting for? There are innocents that need to be protected."

 **~I've been crying on the inside, worrying about the things around me. I had kept rethinking what was right and wrong. Why can't I be heard for once? Why don't I believe myself the way I used to? ...I'm crying on the inside, worrying about the person I care for the most…~**

Perseus couldn't wait for the younger demigods to get over what was stopping them, their hesitation, to go into battle without a single thought of stopping all because of the lives that hung in the balance.

He really needs to lose his general leadership mindset. This wasn't the first time he told himself that since the first war with Gaea. Probably won't be the last time either.

Shaking those thoughts away, he continued his run into the forest that was Bass River State Forest. It was east of Philadelphia, Perseus thinks. After all these years mortals had named some places weird names and expect the rest of the world to be able to pronounce them. He got headaches from some of them. All he knew of was south of New York where Camp Half-Blood is, California where Camp Jupiter is, and the northern part of Alaska. He didn't know much other than that.

Sighing through his nose, he kept running, praying he wasn't too late. Perseus didn't know what he would do if he lost his sister. He couldn't lose her after everything.

Focusing on the sounds of a battle steadily getting louder, he felt hope. Hope of her being alive. Hope that he would be brave enough to face her. Oh, she was going to kill him. She's going to shoot him, or worse, kill him with his own sword that was once hers. That would be bad.

As he neared the clearing in the forest that was the battleground, the other seven members of the prophecy could be heard following in the path Perseus had made.

He smirked and broke through the tree lines. He quickly took a ballpoint pen out of his pocket, uncapped it, causing it to turn into a sword. The Lost Legend was famous for his battles.

To feel the adrenaline shoot through his system, it was like a breath of fresh air after almost drowning.

Perseus shook his head of that thought. He was not going to go down that path. He wasn't going to think of-

He instinctively ducked under a incoming arrow that came from his left. Good, now he knows where the monsters were.

Suddenly, he took a sharp right, jumping into the fray. Cyclops, earthborn, and a Giant. This was bad. Not bad for him though.

Perseus sliced a earthborn on his right. Took a swing at a cyclops on his left, then it died from an arrow to the eye. He, like every other battle he's been in, became a whirlwind of strikes. He would go on offense and then on defense at the right times, never faulting in his stepson he raced towards a small battle between a few girls and the Giant.

Gration.

Perseus felt anger when he thought of the Giant that had - no. He shouldn't think that way. It was the past. It was a long time ago.

When he reached the small battle he recognized the three that was battling the Giant. Phoebe, Zöe Nightshade, and Lady Artemis shot arrow after arrow and used their fast reflexes with their hunting knives to take down Gration.

Perseus felt relief that he wasn't too late. Nothing bad happened.

"YOU FOOLISH HUNTERS!" The Giant that was slain during the first war by Artemis roared in anger.

What happened next sparked an old anger in him. Gration got a lucky swing, he hit Zöe causing her to fly into a tree trunk.

Perseus thought too soon. Something did happened.

Now, if (and he had been) asked about what happened in the next five or so minutes, he would say he didn't remember what happened. All he remembers is getting angry, then feeling drained but still coming to his sister's side.

" Zöe?" Perseus whispered, holding her in his arms.

Her eyes fluttered open at his voice. "Per-Perseus?" She asked at the same volume. "Is thou…" Zöe reached up a hand and touched his cheek. "Alive!" She laughed with tears gathering in her eyes.

Perseus laughed a little hearing the old English. He let the tears that were pooling in his eyes to fall. One after another, he began to softly cry as he was reunited with the maiden in his arms. With his sister.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, instantly knowing who it was, he greeted them. "Lady Artemis." He bowed his head to her in respect.

"Sleep." The goddess said instead. "We can talk more later."

Perseus lifted his head to look at her. Of course it was when Artemis spoke that he realized how tired he was. How much sleep did he get last (few) night(s) anyway?

He didn't know, and it looked like he wouldn't know now since he found himself falling towards Artemis. She easily caught him.

Sometimes he hated Artemis. She was such a mother.

And right now was one of the reasons why he put off this confrontation, his fate now rested in the hands of Artemis and her hunters.

With one last small smile at Artemis, Perseus found himself in the realm of Morpheus.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: February 5, 2018.**


	22. Move Along As Annabeth Witnesses What?

Move Along As Annabeth Witnesses What?

Annabeth couldn't stop pacing. Her nerves were shot. She was worried and scared. Why? Because she witnessed Perseus collapsing into Lady Artemis' arms. That was hours ago.

Since then, the hunters have been silent as Lady Artemis and her lieutenant brought Perseus into a tent. The seven out of eight of the prophecy were told to stay put in the center of their camp; at their fire pit.

The hunters were going around doing their daily activities, but many would glare at the males in our group.

Finally Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. "Why are we even still here?!" She threw her hands in the air, frustrated out of her mind.

No one talked. No one moved. Even the hunters seem to have paused as they stared at the scene. Then everyone turned to the biggest tent as the other male came into view.

Perseus had came out of Artemis' tent silently, he didn't look at anyone as he walked out of the camp. No one breathed. His face was unreadable.

Zöe Nightshade, lieutenant of Artemis, came bursting out of the tent crying. "Perseus! Perseus, please!" He didn't look back once, continuing to disappear into the woods.

Artemis was next to come out. She was calm with a small frown on her face as she took in the scene. She sent a small smile towards her close friend. "Go, Zöe, go after him. We both know he didn't mean what he said." The crying maiden nodded, wiped away some of her tears, and ran off after the male.

Artemis watched one of her hunters disappeared where the Lost Legend had. She frowned again, moving towards Annabeth's group at the fire. "You found him?" It wasn't a question. She stared at Annabeth, demanding to know the answer.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, Lady Artemis." She responded respectfully.

Artemis glanced at the woods before coming back to the conversation. "Perseus wasn't rude or cold, was he?"

Annabeth was going to respond, but a thought came to her; why would a maiden goddess ask her something like that? Was it because she didn't approve of Perseus? If that was the reason, why would she allow one of her hunters to go after him?

"Perseus is still cold and rude." Leo muttered under his breath.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. "Do not be rude, boy. I owe Perseus my life. He saved me and my hunters several times through the years. We wouldn't have won this battle as easily as we did without him. Be glad you are traveling with him, he's a good influence. A good man."

She turned her attention back to the Daughter of Athena. "Do not judge him too harshly." The maiden goddess went quieter, almost talking to herself as her eyes scanned the woods that Perseus and Zöe went into. "Perseus has sacrificed too much for everyone to be treated harshly by anyone."

It looked like Annabeth was the only one who heard the last part. Artemis shook her head briefly. "Alright, girls! Listen up!" All the rest of the hunters that were off doing other things gathered around. "There is an ancient monster in Greece that needs to be dealt with." She turned to Annabeth. "It would be easier for us to get there if we come along with the eight of you. Do we have your permission?"

Annabeth blinked at the question.

"Lady Di-Artemis, why are you asking us for permission when-" Jason stumbled over her name, almost saying her Roman form's name instead of her Greek one, the form she was currently in.

"Perseus owns the boat?" Hazel finished for Jason, confused about the question as much as Annabeth was. Looking around Annabeth found everyone in the hunt and The rest of her group was confused by the request.

Artemis smiled at the question, amused that someone would ask that question. "The ship's name is The Night Tides, it doesn't only belong to Perseus. My hunt had used it for years before it disappeared with the co-owner. The navigator and first mate." Her eyes showed there was more to that story than anyone knew.

"Night." Annabeth repeated, staring at the goddess to confirm her theory. "Short for Nightshade. Your lieutenant co-owns the boat?"

Artemis pursed her lips, simply nodding at the question.

"Wait," Leo stepped forward, waving his hands around in crazy gestures. "You mean to say that rude and cold Perseus made friends with a man-hating hunter? How?" He suddenly grinned, opening his mouth to most likely tell an inappropriate joke about how Perseus had made friends with Zöe.

"Leo!" Piper hissed, hitting the back of his head. She turned to the goddess who had raised an eyebrow in question. "Lady Artemis, please excuse Leo. He sometimes doesn't think about what he says before he says it." She sent him a slight warning glare, then a smile at the maiden goddess.

Artemis smiled at Piper before she turned to Leo. "If you must know, Perseus had saved Zöe a long time ago. They have been inseparable ever since." She paused, a frown on her face. "Until he disappeared. And everyone thought he was a traitor." A scoff and angry expression from the goddess filled the silence.

"My Lady," Hazel broke the silence, holding Frank's hand to calm her nerves. "If the boat was co-owned by one of your hunters, why are you asking us for our permission when you don't really need it?" Her voice timid.

Artemis actually laughed a little at the question. "Because I know Perseus. He didn't tell you about what was happening here, he must have saw something in his dreams and changed your course without your knowledge." We nodded in agreement. "I thought so. Perseus, back when he had commanded the armies of Olympus, had to make split second decisions and wasn't questioned. All of us had complete trust in him." She shook her head, going tight-lipped. "I am asking if you're okay with having me and my hunters with you on your way to Greece, because I don't want any of you uncomfortable."

Annabeth looked around. She saw the exchanging looks that Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Nico gave each other.

"What do you mean by 'it would be easier for us to get there'?" Nico asked, his eyes dark and blank as he was around the group that took his sister away from him. Annabeth wanted to slapped herself! She forgot that Bianca, Nico's older sister had died after she had joined the hunters and went on a quest to save Lady Artemis and Annabeth herself.

She tried to send him a questioning look, silently asking if he was okay, but he wouldn't meet her eye.

Stupid Son of Hades…

"Olympus is closed. My father doesn't know I am here with my hunters. I cannot bring my hunters to Greece for our next hunt using my godly powers. If I want to remain hidden away from my father, I have limit myself." Lady Artemis answered with a frown.

We all seemed to have come to an agreement after more exchanging and questioning looks. Jason stepped forward. "Then you have our permission."

 **~The darkness that holds you, the one that suffocates you in the dead of night, keeps you here. Darkness doesn't kill you, it makes you wish you were.~**

Once Jason had announced our final decision, Artemis asked if we could help some of her hunters, saying it would give us something to do. We agreed and moved around with the hunters, helping where we were needed.

The hunters, of course, gave the boys some glares and generally stayed away from them. That's why they got sent off to watching over The Night Tides. It was a way for the guys to be away from the hunters.

Lucky them, there hasn't even been an monster attack yet, they got the easy job. Annabeth filed that sudden thought for later. No monster attacks could spell trouble for them. And it's unusual for a group of eight to not get attacked.

She instead focused back on her job of helping a perky Daughter of Hermes and a strict Daughter of Ares gather the monster traps they had set.

Their bickering was starting to give Annabeth a headache. Now she remembered why she wasn't paying attention to them.

"...focus more on form than-"

"I AM NOT! Form in a fight isn't all-"

"Please! There's more to a fight than pranks!"

Annabeth got tired of the arguing and branched off from the two noisy hunters, deciding to go off on her own while looking for more monster traps that needed to be picked up before some woodland creature comes by and steps into it.

As she stumbled around some of the underbrush and tree roots, Annabeth came onto a scene that horrified her.

Perseus, with his back to Annabeth, was kissing Zöe Nightshade with his hands on her cheeks.

The Lost Legend was kissing the lieutenant of Artemis. What did Annabeth walked into?

 **Something. That's what you walked into, Annabeth, something.**

 **Sorry for the lateness. I wanted to published this hours ago, but I got cleaning. I so can't want for my two older siblings to move out already!**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this somewhat boring chapter. I don't know, I'm still not out of my writing funk. My writing depression (that's what I call it) still has a hold of me and I feel like my writing isn't the best.**

 **Oh well. I'll deal with it. Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: February 6, 2018.**


	23. All Through The Pain

All Through The Pain

Perseus was happy. More like content. He had his sister back, life was getting better. And nothing could change that. Even though the conversation (more like interrogation) in Lady Artemis' tent ended with him storming out, he was glad to get a few minutes alone with Zöe.

While the hunters were busy taking down the camp, Zöe had the chance to really cry and talk things out with Perseus. It started with hitting him and ended with her crying into Perseus' shoulder. That was when he touched her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Perseus was glad no one was around when the whole thing happened, it was there time alone.

He should have known all of it wasn't going to last for much longer.

It was a few days after the big reunion. Nothing much had happened. There was a few...uncomfortable moments between the hunters and demigod males (not much with Perseus).

Perseus smiled a little at the insult he had made towards himself. He had spent way too much time with the hunters in the time of the first war with Gaea.

His smile melted as he felt a jolt of pain go through his body. One second...three seconds...five seconds...seven minutes...pain gone.

Perseus sighed, breathing a little heavily. The final battle was coming. Coming too fast for his liking. There should have been more time...

 _Perseus...?_

Perseus' eyes slid closed. _Gaea..._

There was a pause from her end of the conversation. _Pain?_

The softness in her voice made Perseus relax. _Yeah...I can't ask you to do this...I know how it feels...I cannot ask you to do this..._

 _We had a deal, Perseus...I gave you this pain...I-_

ROAR!

Perseus sighed, opening his eyes. There was no point in replying, the connection had already been severed. There better not be a monster attacking The Night Tides, if there was...not even Gaea could help them. Whoever 'them' was, Perseus didn't know which side he was talking about anymore.

Wasting no time, Perseus got out of his hanging hammock of a bed, opened his door, ran down the hall, then up the stairs two at a time.

Bursting out onto the deck, his previous tense shoulders slumped. "What is going on here?" His cold, demanding tone caused everyone to freeze.

Leo, who was on fire, turned around slowly to face the silently angry immortal demigod. "Uh, well..." He trailed off, looking at the others for help.

Perseus frowned at the scene of everyone on deck. The roar had seemed to have come from the dragon that was Frank, Annabeth's forehead was red from hitting it so much, Artemis was leaning with her against the railing with an amused smile, Zöe was right next to her shaking her head, and everyone else was...training?

They all were spread around, all of them in a mass sparing group. What? Was the only thing that was going through Perseus' mind.

"We were training." Phoebe crossed her arms, daring Perseus to stop them. The hunters were probably kicking six half-bloods of the prophecy butts. Fun.

"If that's the case, continue." Perseus turned around to walk back down the stairs when Artemis spoke up.

"What's wrong?" He stopped in his tracks. The question repeating over and over in his head.

Everything. Perseus was tired, not getting enough sleep, losing his appetite, and...the pain he's been feeling has gotten worse. "Nothing. I'm fine." He was trying really hard not to snap. The current situation with the hunters wouldn't go so well if he starts to snap. Artemis may approve of him, but she would hesitant when it comes to-

A gasp escaped him. He grabbed his chest from the pain that appeared to want to tear his chest apart. Why now? He tried so hard to keep it hidden.

 _You can never keep me hidden for long..._

"Perseus?" No response came. Everything and everyone was silent.

Then Perseus fell to his knees from the strain. Someone knelt right next to him. "Perseus?!" The voice asked again, panicking this time.

He squeezed his eyes closed, his breath coming out in pained gasps. _Gaea..._

There was no response from the primordial. Perseus started panicking. This was bad. It was way too early! This wasn't going to work.

By now, Perseus couldn't hear or feel anything aside from the pain. _Calm down._

He started to breath better hearing Gaea's commanding voice. _Why is it getting worse? Because the final battle is almost here?_

 _You are getting close to Athens. You are feeling my presence lash out from how close you getting to where it all happened all those years ago. My being in you is wanting revenge, you going to Greece is helping that goal._

Why did he let this happen? Why did he...he was a hero, how did it come to this...?

 _You know exactly how this happened. You ran off to hide away. You betrayed-_

"Perseus!" He shot up with a panted out gasp, touching his stinging cheek lightly. "Ow!" Perseus blue eyes glared into worried black ones that were filled with tears.

He grunted as the huntress lept at him, hugging him tightly, crying into his chest. "Male!" She cried out, gripping his shirt with clenched fists. "Lying male! Thee promised! Don't leave again! Don't-" Zöe sobbed.

Perseus leaned his head down on her shoulder, relaxing his tense body against hers. "Perseus?" She asked again, worried what happened a few minutes ago was happening again.

"I'm so sorry, Zöe, I am so sorry." He spoke underneath his breath, tears gathering in his eyes as the weight of what was going to happen hit him. "This is my fault..."

Zöe moved away from him, studying his face to find an answer on why he was apologizing. Why he sounded so broken when he had said those words. She felt like something bad was going to happen. "Perseus, why-"

She was cut off. Unfortunately, it was due to a monster attack this time.

Perseus was beyond confused on why a monster would attack The Night Tides, this shouldn't be possible. Gaea...

The ship suddenly lurched to the left.

 **~What is even happening? I don't even know how to answer that question. I feel like that's a bad thing. Meh. *Shrugs*~**

When Perseus came to he was trapped in a dirt cage surrounded by monsters. He was alone in his, all the hunters were in one, Artemis was alone in another, and the other seven half-bloods in the last one.

"Perseus!" Zöe called out. Her face showed relief in knowing he was alright.

This was bad.

"How come a monster could attack The Night Tides?" Perseus wanted to know that as well.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It was too early. How come the plan was-

 _You fell in love. You broke the oath. You became weak._

 _No..._ Perseus closed his eyes. He failed. They were going to die and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

He really did betray everyone.

 _For the second time..._

* * *

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: February 8, 2018.**


	24. The Story Of His Life

The Story Of His Life

Annabeth wasn't sure what had happened when the giant shrimp had attacked them. All she remembers was watching Zöe slap Perseus out of whatever had happened to him. She was frowning the whole time they interacted, their kiss replaying in her head.

A maiden hunter, the lieutenant no less, kissing a male. Did Lady Artemis allow that? Did she know of their relationship? Did she know that her right hand was breaking her oath?

"Perseus!" Zöe's relief filled voice called out suddenly from the quiet that had surrounded the group as everyone woke up in dirt cages in the middle of a monster camp.

Within a few hours time, everyone had woken up, except Perseus. They all watched helplessly while Perseus had slept restlessly, twisting and turning with a sweaty, helpless expression on his face.

They all looked over towards the cage that Perseus was in. He was awake and looked over all of us without replying to Zöe.

"How come a monster could attack The Night Tides?" Artemis demanded with a unknown undertone. Did Annabeth hear fear? Why would a goddess be afraid? Unless there was a reason why there was only one monster attack since they left Camp Half-Blood.

Perseus' eyes had glazed over and he was frowning until about a minute after Lady Artemis' question. "It should be impossible." He looked around the camp. "What happened?"

Annabeth was confused by the confusion he had in his question. Does he not remember what had happened that brought them here. "You don't remember?" She voiced her confusion.

Perseus' eyes went around the cages and the monster camp. He shook his head. "I don't remember after The Night Tides had been hit, causing the whole ship to lurch to the left." His words were genuine, he really didn't know what had happened.

"The boat had been hit-"

"This huge shrimpzilla came and attacked-"

"It was like, roar, pow, kaboom! And we were like, shoot, hit, AHHHHHH!"

"We all almost flew off the side!"

"Lady Artemis came to our rescue before anything bad happened!"

"You mean too bad happened?"

"Shut up!" It was the Daughter of Hermes and the Daughter of Ares that Annabeth had helped with the traps.

"Haley! Tara!" Zöe scowled. Some hunters started laughing at hearing the bickering between the two.

"Then after fighting the shrimp monster for a few minutes, dirt came from nowhere and knocked everyone out!"

"How come dirt was on a ship in the middle of the ocean?" Another hunter, Atlanta, asked.

Silence.

"There was dirt below deck." Annabeth looked over at Perseus. He spoke without facing the other cages, his slumped body and his voice told that he wasn't proud of something. He regretted a decision.

Nico seemed to have the same thoughts as Annabeth. "What did you do?"

Perseus didn't answer.

Zöe caught on. "Thee truly betrayed us?" Tears were started to fall from her eyes.

Perseus still didn't look at anyone, choosing to face away from the group.

"Wait, he actually betrayed everyone in the first war and now he came back to do it again?" Leo asked, confused on what was coming out.

"No." Perseus said with so much truth in his tone. "I may have made mistakes, but I never betrayed Olympus. This wasn't supposed to happen…" He made it sound as if he had said those words to himself over and over again.

"What happened in the first war with Gaea?" Annabeth stated more than she questioned.

Perseus took a deep breath. "It was before the final battle, I was having these demigod dreams that had made me question what the war against Gaea really was. I watched night after night, confused. I watched as Gaea…" Perseus sighed heavily. "I wasn't betraying my friends, my family, I was realizing Gaea wasn't who we thought she was."

"She killed demigods and mortals in that war!" Jason moved forward a little to glare at Perseus better.

"There's more to it than that." Perseus glared right back at Jason halfheartedly. Annabeth noticed his eyes get less icy blue and more sea-green. "Don't assume anything. Gaea has been there for me when I learned that half of Olympus' forces were working for-" He stopped, rubbing his face tiredly.

"For who, Perseus?" Artemis questioned.

He looked at Artemis sadly. As time went on, Perseus became more and more hallow looking. His normal confidence leaving him, a empty shell of a man left behind. "I-" He gasped suddenly, clutching his chest in pain.

"Perseus!"

An evil laughter rose from the ground. Perseus flinched, gasping and withering in pain. "Oh, Perseus, you really shouldn't have done what you did in the war against me. Did you really think I wouldn't be back after you imprisoned me? After you locked me in a puny prison? YOU WILL NEVER IMPRISON ME AGAIN!" Gaea's roared, shaking the ground in anger.

Perseus flinched and curled into himself. "...I swore an oath on the River Styx…" He gasped out through his pants. "...I will not stop so easily…"

Some more laughter of Gaea. She had to have done something because the next thing that was heard was Perseus' screams. They all jumped, even the surrounding monsters stopped what they were doing and looked at the screaming immortal, at the sudden sound. Tears came to Zöe's and Artemis' eyes.

Annabeth never thought she would have heard Perseus scream. He was never the type to. He was stronger than that. Perseus would go days without verbally or physically showing any emotions, he had never showed pain. Annabeth remembers a moment during the month they spent alone where Perseus had left for a few hours and when he came back...he broke his leg, dislocated his shoulder, and had pulled a hip. He made some small noises of pain. That was the first time when they stared into each others eyes and almost kissed. Almost. Annabeth had accidently bumped into his broken leg, Perseus pulled away at that, hissing at the stinging he must have felt.

Tears came down her cheeks as the screams turned broken.

 **~Keep the darkness at bay, bring the light out to shine.~**

The sun was setting. Annabeth could not get Perseus' screams out of her head. It was half a day ago when Gaea spoke...and tortured Perseus. An hour of screaming and silent screams, Perseus passed out. They agreed to keep an eye on him, there was something else to the situation that they were unaware of.

"Lady Artemis?" Annabeth had thought of something and it would be better to break the bad news fast. The only problem was her reaction. Would be it good or bad? Most likely bad.

"Yes?" The goddess of the hunt's silver eyes pierced Annabeth's grey ones.

"I wanted to know why you would trust Perseus so much when he's a male." Annabeth was so nervous, she didn't break the news. How come she was scared about it?

Artemis sent a look to Zöe. Her lieutenant nodded in consent. "Perseus saved Zöe's life. She had been trusting of a hero and he betrayed her by abandoning her once she was exiled. Perseus was around when Zöe and the hero was fighting." She smiled at the still form of Perseus. "He fought and won against the hero. Perseus gave her sword back to her and brought Zöe with him on his travels. He eventually convinced her to join the hunt as he was always around males and knew she needed to be around females who have gone through the samething or understand what she went through. That was the day I met her and she's still with me. Perseus has helped maidens ever since."

"...I was only being friendly…"

"Perseus!" Zöe cried out in joy. "Are thou okay?"

Perseus groaned in response. "...I feel like Death is finally coming for me…" He shifted his back, whimpering when something cracks in a painful way.

Gaea's mocking laugh surrounded the group. "Finally! The day of my awakening is here! And you, Perseus, along with a female will awaken me with your blood. Perhaps I will use the lieutenant's blood."

Annabeth started to shake at the thought. This was the day of the final battle, it was here already.

* * *

 **Two updates in one day to make up for not updating yesterday. I went to a funeral and was tired from cleaning and doing things for a week. I'm not doing anything today except for finishing this book (which will hopefully be done on Saturday) and a few small tasks that I haven't completed yet.**

 **Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this book! I know I am from writing this crazy mess! XD**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: February 8, 2018.**


	25. The Reason Why (Roar)

The Reason Why (Roar)

Gaea's mocking laugh surrounded the group. "Finally! The day of my awakening is here! And you, Perseus, along with a female will awaken me with your blood. Perhaps I will use the lieutenant's blood."

Perseus tensed at her words. This has gone from okay, to bad, and then to worse. This will be a bloodbath.

 _Perseus...the plan..._

"Grab the Son of Poseidon!" The monsters were ordered. Over thousands of years and no one actually knew or remembers his godly parent until this moment. Guess he doesn't have to hide his powers anymore.

 _...Use my blessing…_

As the dirt cage around him fall into the ground, Perseus cried out as his back hit the ground hard. He was roughly grabbed by the biceps, two earthborn holding his limp body up. All he could hear was his heavy, labored breathing.

 _Thank you for doing this...I will forever be in your debt…_

The 'if you survive this' went silent in the pause. Perseus didn't let that go unnoticed.

 _You will be fine…_

 _I fell in love, Gaea. I was prepared to lose everything, but...I have more than a sister figure and a father now, I have cousins who don't seem too bad. I can make a life here and...I think I'm in love with Annabeth…_

 _If this was the old days, would you marry her now?_

 _Yes. With no hesitation._

 _Then survive this, so you can 'date' her as the mortals do now. What happened to courting?_

Perseus internally laughed. If he were to laugh out loud that would have hurt. A lot. Getting back on topic, he continued the plan.

 _Father?_

There was no reply to his prayer call for several heartbeats.

 _Perseus? You're still alive?_

Perseus wanted to roll his eyes, only he didn't have the strength to. _Yes, I'm still alive. I...Lady Artemis, her hunters, and the demigods of the prophecy...they're in trouble...come help with the other Olympians and Hades to...to defeat...the...giants…_

 _Perseus?! What's wrong?!_

 _I...I think...I'm dying…_

 _Perseus!_

Behind his closed eyes, when did that happen, he could see flashes of light. Perseus wanted to smile, he couldn't because it hurt too much.

"Perseus!" His hearing came back to him as several voices shouted his name over and over again.

 _Perseus...say your goodbyes._

With great difficulty, he was able to open eyes. He saw his father, Zöe, Lady Artemis, and Annabeth kneeling around him. What happened to the earthborn and the other monsters?

Perseus coughed, the feeling of blood moving around in his throat made him grimace. "Father?"

"Yes, Perseus?"

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed and explained, but…"

Poseidon held his son's hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Perseus smiled, closing his eyes again. He found it was getting harder to breath. "Zöe?"

"Yes, Brother?" He smiled more at the nickname.

"I have to leave again. I'm glad you found a place to call home." He told the girl who was a sister to him.

Zöe sobbed. "I…" She tried to copy Perseus' accent. He smiled widen and he chuckled a bit at her word. "I only...wished you would have found one as well...Male." He could hear a watery grin in her tone.

He laugh some more before he groaned at the pain he felt. Perseus grabbed at his chest, gasping out his breath. He finally choked, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Apollo!" The Sea God shouted, worried about his lost son.

Gaea's evil laughter sounded from the ground. "Perseus will die! That is a promise!"

At the last word, the earth began to overcome Perseus. As the dirt moved, he took one last long look at Annabeth. In that moment, he really did love her. That scared him more than anything in his last moments.

Perseus was then taken into the earth.

 **~Why must we kill off the heroes? Because we fell in love with being the villains. We also could have been stupid enough to believe we could be better heroes than the actual heroes. I believe we found ourselves missing the high bar that is set for heroes, we fell in love with the darkness inside ourselves…~**

 _Perseus? Can you hear me?_

 _Yes..._ Perseus groaned out. _What's going on? Did I die?_

 _You're still dead, Perseus, the plan is going as it should. Good luck with explaining this to-_

 _Perseus. Gaea._

 _Tartarus?_ Perseus and Gaea asked together.

There was no reply for a second or two. _Perseus, if you are letting my wife use you as a vessel, I swear-_

Perseus wanted to say something to that, but knew there was only so much time left. Instead he said a few words. _I will be there soon._

Not long after those words were there did Perseus see some light again. Gaea pushed back the dirt away from Perseus' body, allowing herself to get out of the earth without using too much of her power. She had blessed him for this reason.

As he distantly heard the shocked voices and gasps at his body being risen from the ground, Perseus couldn't help but to think of a talk he had with Gaea in Alaska.

Gaea had been acting colder than the one he talks to, the reason why? Because Gaea was good and evil. Her good side was in trouble and she reached out for help in the first war. He remembered when he would have demigod after demigod come to him, explaining the same dream they would have in the middle of the night.

The started with the earth splitting in two. One would be the good side of nature; life, a healthy grass green color with so many meadows, a river running through the center with natural spring water, full trees with plants, and animals everywhere. There was a motherly figure tending to it all in a green grass dress with bright green eyes, her wavy brown hair filled with colorful flowers.

The other side was the bad side of nature; death, a unhealthy brown and grey color with unturned ground from natural disasters, a ravine running through the center with lava, dead trees with crows and vultures waiting for their next meal, and fire everywhere. There was a cruel figure scaring the whole environment more in a brown, muddy, and torn dress with dark green eyes, her lifeless brown hair filled with dead sticks and bugs.

Perseus could recall a time when the two would wake him up in the middle of the night, he would gasp for breath every time. It came to a point where he would refuse to sleep. Days later, the final battle happened.

"Impossible!" The other Gaea in the ground shouted. "You should be dead! I killed you!"

Perseus' mouth curled into a warm smile. Gaea... He complained, knowing she was doing it from all the times she would tell him to smile. She always said she loves his smile. "While Perseus had imprisoned you, he had let me stay hidden away from you. I knew you wouldn't stay asleep in your prison forever, so Perseus and I came up with a plan together in the last final battle."

The evil side of Gaea appeared from the earth, her appearance the same as in the dreams. The one difference were her bloodshot, crazed dark green eyes. "You-you asked for help from a mere demigod!" Evil Gaea laughed, her natural sneer leaving for once.

 _Gaea…_ She didn't listen to Perseus' warning tone, she replied almost instantly. "This mere demigod is a true hero who sacrificed everything to help me!" _Gaea…_ "You have no right to call him mere when he was more braver than I when it came to you. Perseus was able to overcome your illusion. He was the only one to help me. Perseus is the only male that saw through-" GAEA! "Your disguise of the Daughter of Athena that broke his heart!"

Perseus, even though he was technically dead at this point, could feel the pain of that betrayal. Athea was his right hand, it wasn't common in those days, but Perseus didn't care. He didn't realize her betrayal until…

Wanting to get away from the whole situation like a coward, Perseus' soul left go to the underworld. More specifically, Tartarus.

"Perseus?"

Perseus looked up. "Tartarus…" He started, telling the primordial god of the pit of what was happening. Filling him in on the plan and was happening in Athens while he stood in front of Tartarus' throne in the pitch black throne room that had some red torches and red spots on the floor and walls. Of course Tartarus would have blood on his throne room walls...

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: February 9, 2018.**


	26. Fallin’ For The Lost Legend

Fallin' For The Lost Legend

Annabeth wasn't sure how she felt over the fact that the evil side of Gaea had been posing as a Daughter of Athena, who then betrayed Perseus. She now understood why he was so mean and cold towards her in the beginning. He had been betrayed by someone that probably looked a lot like Annabeth, and he didn't know if he could trust her.

"Perseus?" Hearing Gaea's voice come from Perseus' mouth was strange. Why was she saying his name though? Where was Perseus?

The Evil Gaea choked out a laugh. "Perseus is dead, remember? He must have gone to the underworld where mortals go."

"That's because he came to me." A new figure came out of the trees that enclosed the clearing they were in. "Perseus is currently with me."

"Tartarus." The Good and Evil Gaea greeted. One with a small smile and the other with a scowl. Surprisingly, Good Gaea is the one who was smiling.

Tartarus looked a lot like Lord Hades in posture and arua. He had dark black hair, black eyes, and had a black cloak over his obsidian armor. For being the primordial of the pit, he wasn't bad looking. Tartarus looked handsome in a dark way.

"What is happening? Why are there-" Lord Zeus was interrupted by a flash of light.

When the light faded, the dark angel figure of Thanatos stood next to Tartarus. He frowned looking around. "Where did Perseus go? I thought he would have been here by now."

Both Good Gaea and Tartarus turned to him. "Where's Perseus?"

Before Thanatos could reply, the ground trembled. The shaking earth threw every primordial god, god, giant, hunter, and demigod off balance. Annabeth noticed something else. There in between the two sides of Gaea came a door from the ground.

They looked like black elevator doors. Then the doors dinged, a sound similar to an elevator' ding. They opened like an elevator, only black smoke poured out and gliding out of the shadowed box was a ghost figure. Perseus...Annabeth thought with horror. He was see through and floating.

"Sorry I'm late, I was talking to an old friend." Perseus' smiled. A warm smile that didn't show any teeth, but it still gave off a feeling of joy and peace. Annabeth decided that Perseus' smile was a beautiful sight that should be seen more often.

"You mean my son Demeason?" Hearing Gaea say that from Perseus' mouth was even more strange. Perseus smiled sheepishly in reply, it caused Tartarus to start laughing lightly.

"Perseus?" Poseidon's face showed disbelief at what was happening. "What is-"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zeus was seething. "You killed your own demigod brethren and now you conspire-"

"Conspire?" The one word came out as a harsh, disbelieving whisper from the Good Gaea. "Perseus did not conspire with my husband and I! I was the one who had asked for help! Perseus realized what was happening between the two of us and stepped in! This was not his fault! Perseus is the most loyal and humble hero I have ever met-"

"Gaea, stop embarrassing the boy." Tartarus spoke, sighing at the poor boy who was blushing bright red.

"He's a ghost and still able to blush!" Thanatos laughed, wings fluttering behind him.

Ghost Perseus' pale cheeks were showing red. "Don't you have a primordial to-" He stopped at the two looks he was getting from Good Gaea and Tartarus. "Right. I'm the mortal, I have to fight Gaea's counterpart. I can't do that if I'm a ghost."

The group froze. Nothing moved. Annabeth was starting to get frustrated at the fact nobody was doing anything! "Shouldn't someone be stopping Gaea!" She yelled out. They haven't even been let out of the cage yet. Everyone and everything seemed to be focused on the primordials, Thanatos, and Ghost Perseus.

The aforementioned all turned towards the Daughter of Athena who shouted. Tartarus seemed pleased when he saw her. "This is the girl Perseus fell in love with?" Ghost Perseus' eyes widened, frozen in surprise. Annabeth wasn't any better.

Her eyes went wide, she was still, and Annabeth doesn't think she was breathing at the moment. Perseus...was in love...with her…?

"Annabeth?" Piper asked, her eyes telling Annabeth to come forward with her feelings that she had towards Perseus.

Annabeth glanced at Piper with a panicked expression. She was not going to tell Perseus of her feelings. Like never, ever.

"The Son of Poseidon fell for an actual Daughter of Athena. Ha! This is perfect. I won't be needing the lieutenant after all." Evil Gaea sent an evil grin at Annabeth. "I will be needing only your blood now."

Perseus' eyes widened. "No!" He shouted, his ghost form disappearing and reappearing before Evil Gaea, blocking her from Annabeth. "I may have taken an oath not to fall in love again, but I have another oath that I kept with my final breath." His calm voice echoed through the clearing.

Annabeth's mind froze, her thoughts going blank. An oath to keep with a final breath…

Perseus was the one who died because of an oath he had made. There was only two lines left of the great prophecy. Annabeth mentally went through the prophecy.

 _Eight half-bloods shall answer the call._ Check.

 _To storm or fire the world must fall._ Hasn't happened yet.

 _An oath to keep with a final breath._ Annabeth would say check.

 _And foes bear arms at the doors of death._ She didn't know what to make of that line, maybe something to do with Tartarus and/or Good Gaea?

Then Annabeth's previous prophecy came to mind.

 _Child of Wisdom shall journey alone._ She left on her own.

 _Reaching the land beyond the gods._ She had found herself riding Shadow into Alaska.

 _In search of the one who helped in the first war._ Perseus, she was in search of Perseus.

 _The lost legend shall be found._ Perseus was found and his secret was out.

 _Beware Child of Wisdom,_ Beware what?

 _For he shall be your downfall._ How? How was he her downfall? What was going to happen for that line? Or did it already happen? If so, what did it mean?

A sudden scream, shouts, sounds of struggling, and the sensation of falling hit Annabeth all at once.

"You can't stop me!" Evil Gaea was saying.

"Perseus!" Zöe's cries were in the background.

Annabeth blinked, now aware that she was laying with her back on the ground. She could hear the outcries of the gods, other demigods, and even the primordials. What was happening? Why did everything seem hazy.

Her eyes focused on the sky. Storms clouds had gathered in the sky, the trees were swaying in the slight wind, and ashes were floating towards the grey that seemed to stretch on forever.

Then she saw a giant stepped into her view, his head pointed down at her and her right. "Looks like we have the blood of Olympus for Mother Earth!" He proclaimed.

Annabeth moved her head to her right, in the same position as her was Perseus. His face was pale, and she noticed it seemed to be Perseus instead of the good Gaea. His eyes were closed, he would have looked peaceful if it wasn't for his escalated breathing and scrunched up features.

"Perseus?" The outside world didn't matter to them once Annabeth whispered his name.

His eyes opened and he turned his head slightly towards her. Theirs eyes stared into one another. The world went silent as grey and sea-green with some blue stared into each other. The sounds of incoming monsters, the shouts of the gods and demigods, Evil Gaea's laughter, and the silence from both Tartarus and the good Gaea.

None of it mattered in that moment.

It that moment, Annabeth realized what the prophecy meant. It was his love that was her downfall. She was going to die because of his love for her. And she came to an understanding with the situation. She didn't care, she found herself glad she gets to die next to him. It felt right.

Yes, she was sad that she didn't make it to her eighteenth birthday or the fact she couldn't say a proper goodbye to her family and friends. She was mostly sad that she hadn't spent a lot of time with Perseus. She wanted more time.

Perseus smiled at her, a knowing glint in his eyes as if he knew what she was thinking. 'I'm sorry…' He mouthed to her.

"NO!"

"PERSEUS!"

"ANNABETH!"

"SON!"

"GAEA!"

The outside world came crashing back to her ears. With all the chaos and noise, all she felt was peace. She was ready to die.

She gave Perseus a smile, silently telling him she was at peace with dying next to him. He grabbed her right hand, sending her his own smile.

They were at peace with dying hand in hand next to each other. Then two swords came down on them.

In the end, Perseus and Annabeth were happy.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: February 9, 2018.**


	27. The Start OfSomethingElse

The Start Of...Something…Else (Epilogue)

"That's it?!" A angry cry sounded. "That can't be the ending!"

"Yeah!" Another agreed.

"What happened to everyone in the story?" A third spoke up.

"What happened to the couple in the ending?" The last and most quiet of the small audience asked in a small voice. Tears gathered in the young Daughter of Aphrodite.

Grover was going to calm the group of demigods down when he heard two voices coming over Half-Blood Hill. He jumped up with a shout, "You're back already?!"

The two demigods smiled at the satyr. The Daughter of Athena laughed. "It's good to see you too, Grover."

The first demigod that had cried out in anger interrupted the reunion, impatient to know the real ending of the story. "Mr. Grover! What happened to the heroes?!" The Son of Ares exploded.

The two newly arrived demigods turned to 'Mr. Grover'. "What heroes?" The Son of Poseidon asked.

"Mr. Grover was telling us about the war with Gaea." The second voice who was a Daughter of Athena answered.

"You mean the war against Evil Gaea?" The third was a Son of Hermes asked the girl. The Daughter of Athena stuck her tongue out in reply.

The last child in the group of eleven year olds giggled at her friends. Her blue-brown eyes looked up at the three standing figures from her seated position. "Who are you and how do you know Mr. Grover?" She was different from her other siblings, more like Silena and Piper.

The sea-green eyed man knelt down next to the quiet Daughter of Love. "My name is Perseus, but I've started to go by Percy."

The four kids froze hearing the name. "You're-you're…"

The older Daughter of Athena walked forward. "Yes, he's the Lost Legend. My name is Annabeth."

The four kids gasped and shouted, "You aren't dead!"

"Alright, time to go back to your siblings." Grover announced, his cheeks beet red.

The four eleven year olds protested some, but still made their way down the hill towards their other siblings. The two visitors joined the satyr in watching the young kids go.

"I remember when I was that young." Perseus spoke up, startling the two away from the young demigods. "I was training with my dad mostly at that time. I did learn battle strategies with Lady Athena on the side for the upcoming war. At that point, we had a few years for the final battle."

Annabeth hummed in response. She was used to the sudden comments like that one from Perseus' younger years. He had come a long way from the first time Annabeth had met him, he was a lot more open and happy. A complete change from when he was younger.

If you had met Perseus back in ancient times, you would have thought he wouldn't be the leader of the Olympian Armies. It wasn't that he was too immature or not ready to lead, it was because he didn't want to be leader. He was the type to go off on his own and find a way to take down an army by himself. He had the instincts to know how to go into a fight with nothing but a goal and win.

The ancient times were easier according to Perseus. You were allowed to go into battle without the thought of what would happen to the other demigods and the Olympians because the gods were more powerful in those days.

Maybe that's why they made Perseus leader, the gods didn't want to lose him. In the end, they still lost him.

Grover looked between the two. He still wondered how one of his best friends got together with a legendary demigod. "Why did you come back this time?" This wasn't the first time that they had come to camp since the battle in Athens. It always wasn't the first time they came unannounced either.

Perseus turned back to Grover. "We heard last year that the leaders of both camps would be doing a yearly meeting meeting together."

Annabeth continued on, knowing the Son of Poseidon wouldn't say more for an explanation. "We couldn't go to the first meeting last year since something happened in Alaska." She threw a glare at Perseus.

He smiled at her, not saying anything more about the situation.

The satyr was confused, but let it be. "Well," The demigod couple in front of him focused their attention back towards him. "The meeting is happening at the Big House right now."

"The rec room?" Annabeth asked to which Grover nodded to. "You coming with?"

"No, I have some Lord of the Wild stuff I need to do." The two nodded at his answer, then Perseus and Annabeth walked down the hill, heading over to the meeting.

Grover watched as they went. It was almost two years after the final battle with Evil Gaea. He might not have been there, but he had heard the story of what Perseus did to save Annabeth that day. The Lord of the Wild was grateful for the Son of Poseidon.

Grover nodded to himself and walked past Thalia's tree to leave Camp Half-Blood. He really did have some stuff he had to do.

Meanwhile, the two visiting demigods arrived at the meeting.

"Perseus!" Zöe greeted with a smile, hugging her honorary brother tightly. He laughed, holding her just as tightly.

Annabeth smiled as the scene, knowing nothing had happened romanticly between the two. It was awkward at first, sure, but the three got through it.

Chiron cleared his throat. "As we were saying before the meeting was interrupted." The centaur sent a smile at the two new arrivals.

And the meeting continued as normal. The eight in the same room again with the other leaders. Reyna and Frank as the Praetors of New Rome and Hazel along with a few Centurions.

All the leaders couldn't be there because some had to stay behind to watch over Camp Jupiter. It seems that Perseus' plan to bring the leaders together worked. And, of course, Lady Hera's plans of sending Jason and Nico to each other's camps worked as well.

Things were finally looking up for the children of the gods…

 **~Flashback~**

They were at peace with dying hand in hand next to each other. Then two swords came down on them.

In the end, Perseus and Annabeth were happy...thanks to Perseus' quick thinking. Instead of dying by the swords, the metal weapons were pushed away by a powerful blast of water and dirt that had came up from the ground.

Annabeth found herself standing up with Perseus' arms around her. She looked up at him, panting heavily from the excitement that was almost dying.

Perseus was panting as well from the display of his powers. He had gotten them away from Athens, he took them to Alaska. Where it all started. "I really do love you, Annabeth."

She wanted to believe him, but the kiss that she had witnessed was still fresh in her mind. "What about Zöe?" At his confused look, she clarified. "I saw you kiss her."

All at once the confusion cleared and he laughed. "I don't love Zöe like that. I see her as a sister. You saw me kissing her forehead after I promised I would come back from this war."

Annabeth felt stupid for thinking otherwise.

"Hey." Perseus put his hands on her cheeks. "You aren't stupid." She sent him a confused look. "You said it out loud." Annabeth blushed. "You're smart and beautiful." He paused. "You made me realize that I really can fall in love again and with a Daughter of Athena no less." He smiled at her.

Annabeth smiled back at him. "So what now?" She found herself asking.

Perseus thought for a moment. "Now." He repeated. "We go back to Athens, defeat the evil side of Gaea, save the world, then get the gods to open Olympus again and for the camps to meet with each other, and for life to go back to normal. But, first, I need to kiss you after all the almosts."

Before Annabeth could say anything, Perseus kissed her. She kissed back.

Everything the Son of Poseidon said came to pass and life went back to normal...or as normal as life can be when you're a demigod.

THE END.

 **Thank you to all those who stuck with this story, commented, or just read it.**

 **You all make writing worth it. Thanks!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: February 12, 2018.**


End file.
